Pokemon: The Heat of Salazzle's Passion
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: While Training in Alola, alone from their friends, Ash and Pikachu come across a seductive Salazzle with her eyes set on the hapless duo, who fall for her 'charms'. Contains mind control and a SalazzlexHarem. And a special thanks to Notmolo for all their help.
1. Start of a Harem

Hidden from the main path of the Wela Volcano Park, lay a Salazzle, the toxic lizard Pokémon was on her back, moaning a little at the feelings around her chest and in between her legs, the cause of which were three male Salandit, two were sitting beside her, each licking around her breasts, while the third had its face in her crotch and licking at her pussy.

"Salazzle... Salazzle..." She moaned, arching her back a little as she then had her climax, releasing her sexual fluids into the third Salandit's waiting mouth.

"Salandit." He said, sounding quite pleased with himself, licking his lips clean of the female's juices, while she just waved her hand, telling the three she wanted some time to herself.

Respecting her command, the Salandit left, causing the Salazzle to turn onto her stomach and let out a sigh.  
While she liked what the Salandit were giving her, telling they were putting a fair amount of effort in satisfying her, it felt good, but she felt as though there could be something better in her life, something that would give her a real orgasm, leaving her sweating and panting, but longing for more.

However, the toxic lizard Pokémon was broken from her erotic thoughts as she heard yet another Salandit calling out for her.

Rising from her position, Salazzle walked/crawled over to the Salandit, a little irked, but also curious as to what had it worked up.

"Sala, Salazzle?" She asked, her tone matching the slight irritated expression upon her face, hoping that the Salandit had something important to say, not just if she wanted to have sex.

"Salandit." He said, turning his head and looking down the mountain path, causing Salazzle to do the same, where her eyes fell upon the sight of a young Pokémon Trainer, who had a Pikachu by his side.

The pair caught herinterest, watching as the young man held up a small yellow coloured crystal and then called. "You ready, Pikachu?"  
"Pika!" Pikachu replied, facing his Trainer with a confident smile, which the raven haired Trainer reflected, before focusing.

"Alright, if we can use the 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt once, we can do it again." He said, continuing to sound confident in himself, his abilities and his Pikachu, as he then held up the Electrium Z Crystal, which shone with a bright light, Pikachu radiating with the same aura, both feeling their power increase greatly, only for the Z-Crystal to then cease its glowing, causing both Trainer and Pokémon to collapse.

Wiping his head, the Pokémon Trainer then said. "Sure takes a lot out of us. But it'll be worth it when we master this attack together."  
"Pikachu." Pikachu said, nodding in reply and remaining with the same confidence his Trainer held.

Unsure why, Salazzle couldn't take her eyes off the pair and continued to watch them in their training, watching as the raven haired boy rose the Z-Crystal, tapping into its power, only for him and his Pikachu to soon slump when the Electrium ran out of power, before both got back into it and continued, pushing themselves, their commitment and determination to achieve their goals Salazzle found much refreshing.

And after another six tries, both looked exhausted.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu said, dropping to his butt, his Trainer following, though both remained smiling, confusing Salazzle a little.

"It's tough, but we will get there." The young Trainer then stated, which made Pikachu smile and nod, just before collapsing on his back, while the raven haired boy took off his backpack, placing it on the ground and stood once again.

"Between our training and this heat, I am getting pretty hot." He said, taking off his cap and his shirt, believing he was alone, save from his Pikachu, obvious to the toxic lizard Pokémon watching them, the actions making Salazzle blush a little, feeling a little hot as well.

She wasn't too sure what was going on with her, but she felt a sudden heat in her body.

And while she was half Fire-type, able to endure more humid environments, this heat felt different to her.

Keeping an eye on the Trainer, she watched as he reached into his backpack, pulling out an Oran Berry, which he then handed to his Pikachu that he happily ate, while the Trainer withdrew a bottle of water, squeezing the base and taking a sip of the drink, squeezing a little too hard and causing the water to pour onto his chest.

That's when Salazzle realized the cause of her sudden heat, it was desire, she desired the human, also finding the Pikachu quite cute and wouldn't mind having some privacy with him.

Licking her lips, Salazzle began to think more erotically, thinking that if both put so much energy, effort, concentration and skill into improving their fighting abilities, then those same attributes would be most beneficial when applied to mating.

However, Pikachu stopped eating when his ears suddenly twitched, before he looked over in the general direction Salazzle was hiding.

"Pikachu! Pika!" He called, pointing to her, getting the Trainer's attention.

"What is it?" He asked, before looking over and noticing the Pokémon himself, being a little cautious, not too sure if the Salazzle would remain calm or turn hostile as he watched her crawl her way down the mountain's edge and approach them.

But once the toxic lizard Pokémon rose to her feet, calmness filled the raven haired Trainer and his Pikachu as she waved, seeming friendly.

"Hey there." The Trainer then said with a smile and friendly tone, reaching into his backpack, withdrawing a handful of various Berries and offered. "Would you care to join us?"

"Pikachu?" The Pikachu added, his tone matching his Trainer's as he held out an Oran Berry, which made Salazzle smile at their show of kindness and generosity.

Smiling, the Salazzle reached out towards the Trainer, but instead of taking one of the offered berries, she placed her hand under the human's chin.

Somewhat confused, he asked. "What are you doing? Do I have something on my face?"

The Salazzle shook her head, continuing to stare at the human, which made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Pika, Pi?" Pikachu questioned, tilting his head to the one side, wondering what the Pokémon was doing to his Trainer.

"Salazzle." The Salazzle then replied, rubbing the boy's chin as she then opened her mouth, releasing a light purple mist from it and into the young Trainer's, which he unintentionally inhaled, causing his eyes to change from their standard brown to the same purple that Salazzle had cast, before a dazed and distant smile appeared on his face.

Seeing the Salazlee had done something to his Trainer, the Pikachu glared at the toxic lizard Pokémon as he questioned through Poké tonge. "What did you do to Ash?"

"Ash?" Salazzle asked back, running her right hand along the raven haired boy's face as she commented. "What a nice name for such a handsome human."

"Thank you." Ash replied, sounding a little dazed, before gazing deep into Salazzle's eyes and then said. "And you are quite the beautiful Pokémon."

From hearing Ash call the Salazzle beautiful, Pikachu knew something was wrong, causing him to turn hostile.

"Whatever you did to Ash, you will undo it right now." Pikachu ordered, crouching down as his cheeks sparked with electricity.

"You shouldn't get angry, you adorable little Pikachu." Salazze commented, turning her head and facing Pikachu as she then asked. "Why don't you act like a proper gentlemen towards a fine woman like myself, like your Trainer?"

Before Pikachu could reply, Salazzle pressed her right hand upon her lips, moving it outward as she blew Pikachu a kiss, only she released more of the purple mist she had used on Ash, a small fraction of it that took form of a heart shape and gently hit Pikachu's face, causing him to stop his electricity as a noticeable purple shade filled his black eyes and a similar smile to Ash's appeared on his face.

"I am sorry." Pikachu said, sounding sincere as opposed to the anger he was showing only seconds ago. "Is there anything I can do to make you happy?"

"I can think of a few things." Salazzle replied, smiling to see her 'charms' had worked on both Ash and Pikachu.

"But for now, why not help the Salandit find us some food?" She suggested, causing Pikachu to smile and nod.

"Anything for you." Pikachu replied, remaining with the goofy smile on his face as he walked away, leaving Ash and Salazzle alone.

-Upcomong Lemon-

"And what about me?" Ash then asked, making the toxic lizard Pokémon smirk a little as she felt Ash wrap his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"Sal, Salazzle." She chuckled, giving the human's nose a gentle and teasing poke, flirting with him as she purred. "Salazzle."

Ash gasped a little, for he understood what the Salazzle had said to him, which made Salazzle smile, finding Ash's surprise a little cute, before calming him down.

"It's ok, handsome. Thanks to the effects of my little love potion, it allows me to speak to you as if I was speaking English." She explained, tracing her right claws up and down his bare chest as she added. "That way I can tell you exactly what I desire from you."

Blowing more mist into Ash's face, Salazzle smiled as she saw Ash's cheeks flush red, looking at her with a great longing that he acted upon, pulling Salazzle close and kissing her.

'Very bold.' She thought, closing her eyes and returning the kiss, finding herself greatly enjoying Ash's actions and thinking. 'I could get used to this.'

Continuing to kiss one another, Ash began to act on his hormones. As he moved his right hand away from Salazzle's back, around her front, up her stomach, where he then placed it on her left breast, cupping it a little, which made the toxic lizard Pokémon break from their kiss and moan.

Taking his hand off quickly, Ash apologized.  
"I am so sorry, my sweet Salazzle. I don't know what got over me." He said, afraid he had displeased the Salazzle, but found he was wrong as she stared at Ash with longing eyes, forcing him to the ground, where she started to run her tongue around his neck and collarbone, causing him to groan from the sensations.

"Don't apologize. I like what you did." Salazzle then said, stopping her actions as she blew more mist into Ash's face.

"And I want more." She told the Trainer, smiling as she got exactly as she desired when Ash grabbed her thighs, pulling her to the side and repositioning so she was lying on her back, while he lay on top of her, copying Salazzle's actions as Ash started to kiss her neck, which made the Salazzle moan, before increasing as she felt Ash's hands start to rub along her breasts.

"Oh, Ash...!" Salazzle let out, enjoying the pleasure that her new member of her harem was giving to her, having been ages since she had felt like this and it just made her want more and more.

"Go lower..." She moaned, instructing her slave in how to pleasure her, placing her hands on the back of Ash's head, guiding him down to her breasts.

"Anything you say." Ash replied, smiling at Salazzle with his hazy eyes and distant smile, before obeying her words as he moved his mouth over her left breast and began to lick and suck it, which earned a sharp gasp of pleasure from Salazzle's lips as she arched her back a little, finding herself getting highly aroused.

Continuing to enjoy the pleasure that Ash was giving her, Salazzle's body started to react to the great sensations that filled her being.

The pheromones she was producing from her body not only grew stronger, but also took on a more sexual (scent/musk/smell), which filled Ash's senses, affecting him, as his eyes changed to a complete purple, before the Trainer then broke his actions off of Salazzle's breast and ran his tongue down her body, reaching her exposed pussy, which he pushed his tongue into, earning more moans and gasps from the toxic lizard Pokémon.

"Oh, Ash... that's it... right there...!" Salazzle moaned loudly, her claws digging into the ground as she remained in place, enjoying the feel of Ash's tongue continue to probe around her pussy, the raven haired boy moving his tongue around, listening to Salazzle's moans and encouraging him to lick in certain areas, hitting all the most erotic of the Salazzle's vagina.

Remaining on her back, Salazzle continued to moan, continuing to enjoy the pleasure Ash was giving to her, making her long for more and more.

However, her moans started getting louder as her body began to feel it close to its limit.

"Ash, honey... I... I'm going to... to cum...!" She moaned, suddenly pulling Ash's face deep into his crotch, feeling Ash continue to lick at her folds.  
"I'm cumming!" Salazzle then cried out as she had her climax, arching her back as she had her release, cumming into Ash's mouth, which he happily swallowed, leaving the toxic lizard Pokémon on her back and panting.

Removing his face from between her legs, Ash stared at Sallazle through his distant eyes.

"You taste as sweet as you look." He commented, his words made Salazzle blush a little, before Ash then asked. "So how was that? Did I make you feel good?"

From Ash's question, Salazzle leaned up and claimed Ash's lips in a deep and passionate kiss, one the raven haired boy eagerly returned.

"You were amazing." The toxic lizard Pokémon commented as she broke the kiss, cupping Ash's cheek, running her hand along it, looking upon the Trainer with a continued desire that she then acted upon as she moved both her hands down Ash's chest, to the sides of his pants, which she grasped firmly and pulled down, along with the green boxers he was wearing underneath, leaving Salazzle blushing deeply at seeing Ash's erect manhood.

"Well hello there, big boy." She purred, licking her lips and feeling her body getting hot again, desiring to have Ash inside of her as she spread her legs, moaning at the feel of the tips brushing against her lower lips.

But looking at Ash, he just remained in place.

Curious, Salazzle asked. "What's wrong, my sweet little Ash? Don't you want me?"

"I do..." Ash replied, continuing to show some hesitance, Salazzle thinking her pheromones were starting to wear off and Ash was starting to think for himself again, a problem she hoped to correct in the future.

"It's just this is... you know... my first time..." Ash went on, sounding a little embarrassed and nervous.

"It's alright." Salazzle replied in understanding, releasing another puff of mist into Ash's face as she told him. "Just relax and start off slow."

From the combination of Salazzle's understanding words and her pheromones, Ash felt a little more relaxed as he nodded in reply, just before placing his hands firmly on the ground, lowering his body and causing his manhood to start to push into Salazzle's waiting folds.

Moaning at the feel, Salazzle smiled.  
"That's it, Ash. Just keep going." She encouraged, causing Ash to nod and comply, moving his body downward and causing more of his member to enter the Salazzle's waiting folds.

And after sliding all eight-inches inside of her, pressing his body close to Salazzle, Ash groaned at the feel of Salazzle's folds clamping around his member.

Looking at her with a curiousness, he then asked. "Now what?"  
"Now comes the best part." Salazzle replied with a seductive smirk as she told the raven haired boy." Move your hips back and forth. Let us become one."

"Whatever you say." Ash said, doing as instructed as he began to move his body upward, groaning as he could feel Salazzle's body continue to apply a feel of pleasure around his cock, before moving his hips back down, causing both Ash and Salazzle to moan as the pair began to indulge in their pleasure.

"Ash, you are so deep... feels amazing...!" Salazzle moaned, each thrust Ash gave made Salazzle moan, longing for more and more.

"I feel the same way..." Ash groaned in reply, before commenting. "You are so tight... so good... I never want to leave your side...!"  
"You don't have to..." Salazzle said, smiling slyly as she focused on the pleasure she was feeling and keeping Ash under control.

"Just breathe in my pheromones... lose yourself to the love you feel for me..." She told Ash, blowing another purple mist in Ash's face, not only keeping Ash under her pheromone induced mind control, but also continued to move her hips with his, filling both Trainer and Pokémon with great amounts of pleasure.

For another twenty or so minutes,, Ash continued in his actions of making love to Salazzle, gaining more courage as he continued to move his member in and out of her pussy, both moaning loudly at the sensations that filled their beings.

"Oh, Ash... Ash...! I haven't felt this good in ages...!" Salazzle moaned, her words made Ash smile, kiss the toxic lizard Pokémon softly on the lips and say in reply. "I am glad to hear that, my sweet Salazzle..."

"Mistress..." Salazzle moaned, feeling her dominance get the better of her. "Call me Mistress from now on, my handsome pet."

Ash nodded in reply, finding it a little hard to speak as he continued to thrust in and out of his Mistress, feeling her pussy clamping tighter around his member, feeling he was getting close to his limit.

"Mistress, I can feel it... I'm gonna cum...!" Ash groaned, wondering how she would react.  
"Same here...!" Salazzle moaned, wrapping her legs tightly around Ash's waist, holding him close to her as she called out erotically. "Let us cum together...!"

Keeping Ash close to her, she could feel the raven haired Trainer continue to thrust in and out of her for several more minutes, until neither were able to contain their pleasures.

Both Trainer and Pokémon let out loud cries as they had their climaxes, with Ash groaning loudly as he came, releasing his seed into Salazzle's womb, while the toxic lizard Pokémon orgasmed alongside her new lover, releasing her sexual fluids all over Ash's member and the ground beneath her, milking him of his seed.

And with their climaxes coming to an end, a blissful smile appeared on Salazzle's face, not only from the incredible pleasures she had felt, but also from seeing the satisfied form of Ash, lying on her chest, resting his head on her breasts.

Breaking the silence, Salazzle spoke up.

"It's been so long since I felt this way." She said, kissing Ash's cheek and adding. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, my beautiful Mistress." Ash replied, before he added in a fairly submissive tone. "I would do anything for you."

"Anything?" She asked, thinking she would just have Ash once, but from the amazing feelings she experienced with the Trainer, she began to have second thoughts.

Ash nodded in reply, making Salazzle smile and think. 'Perhaps I'll keep him around. He could prove quite useful.'

'I just wonder how his Pikachu is holding up.' The toxic lizard Pokémon then thought, knowing it had been a while since she dosed Pikachu with her pheromones and was unsure if the Electric-type would remain just as loyal as her Salandit or if the effects of her pheromones worked differently on Pokémon outside her breeding group.

-End Lemon-


	2. Pikachu's Pleasure

As his Trainer remained with Salazzle, Pikachu remained under the influence of the toxic lizard Pokémon, a blissful smile remained on his face as he walked alongside four of her loyal Salandits, all looking around for any sources of food.

"Over here!" Pikachu and the Salandit heard another of their brethren call, gesturing to a hollowed out tree, almost looking like a rotted stump due to the combination of heat and lack of water to it, where the Electric-type and the smaller toxic lizard Pokémon headed over, looking in the holes to see the tree packed full of Berries.

"Mistress Salazzle will be happy with this feast." The Salandit who found the Berries commented, bringing up her name made Pikachu nod and sigh contently.

"Isn't she wonderful?" He asked, continuing to sound like he was in love with the Salazzle, his question made the Salandit nod, agreeing with the Pikachu.

But due to their nature and closeness with Salazzle, while they still desired to do as their Mistress commanded of them, they were less lovestruck than Pikachu.

"Alright, let's get these Berries back." The Salandit Berry finder ordered.

"I'm sure our Mistress must be starving after having her way with your Trainer." Another added, certain that Salazzle and Ash had mated by now.

Pikachu nodded as he reached into the hollow, grabbing as many Berries as he could carry, following the Salandit back across the craggy lands of Wela Volcano Park.

As they continued to head on back, curious as to the Berries, Pikachu asked. "How did you know there would be food in there?"  
"Some Pokémon store Berries they find in trees like that, but they either leave them because it gets too hot for them, or they think that the Berries won't last in this environment." One of the Salandit explained.

"Lucky for us, am I right?" The Salandit who found the Berries first then asked Pikachu with a smile.

"Ri... right..." Pikachu began to say, only to then stop as he dropped the Berries, feeling his head getting a little hazy.

Wondering why the new member of Salazzle's harem was acting weirdly, one Salandit then asked. "Everything ok?"

Shaking his head, Pikachu looked upon the Salandit, the Poison/Fire-type Pokémon noticing that the purple hue in Pikachu's eyes had faded, before rubbing the side of his head.

"What... what happened...?" Pikachu questioned, sounding back to normal as he then said. "The last thing I remember is that Salazzle and..."

However, Pikachu stopped mid sentence and suddenly dropped to all fours, cheeks sparking as he prepared to attack.

"No, wait. Now I remember. That Salazzle did something to Ash and me. She messed with our heads!" Pikachu said, remaining hostile.

Realizing that Pikachu had snapped out of their Mistresses' seductive spell, the Salandt all looked at each other and nodded, dropping the handful of Berries each held, crouch down and got into their own fighting stances.

Wanting answers, Pikachu questioned. "Where is Ash now!?"

"He belongs to our Mistress now." One Salandit said, before another added. "What she does with him next is up to her."

From their replies, Pikachu was only angered further.

"If you won't tell me where Ash is, then I will find him myself." He said, glaring as the Salandit continued to block his path.

"You are a fool to defy Mistress Salazzle!" One of the Salandit then angrily declared, before leaping at Pikachu.

"Take this!" He then yelled, releasing several blobs of toxic ooze from his back, via a Venoshock atack.

But thanks to his hard Training with Ash, Pikachu fought back, letting out a loud battle cry as he released the electricity he had been storing, tearing through the blobs of poison and blasting the Salandit, causing it to writhe around as it was electrocuted, before falling flat onto the ground, spirals filling his eyes.

Showing some mercy for his foes, Pikachu then said. "Now unless you want to wind up like your friend, let me pass."

"You might have bested one of us." One Salandit said, before all called proudly. "But as one, we cannot be defeated."

Acting as a team, the four remaining Salandit quickly lined up, each opened their mouths and attacked, two releasing a gaseous cloud of smog from their mouths, while the second line gathered flames in their mouths, building them up before firing.

Watching as the smog filled the area, enveloping Pikachu's form, the fire fueled Salandits then spat out the flames, hitting the toxic cloud and igniting it, causing it to combust in one massive blast.

Thinking Pikachu had been beaten, one Salandit called out toward the smoking blast. "Not so tough now are ya?"

But looking ahead, all saw that through the smoke, there was no sign of Pikachu, before the sound of crackling electricity filled their senses, making all look up, stunned to see not only had Pikachu avoided their attack, but was counterattacking.

Stunned, the Salandit who found the hollow full of Berries then questioned. "No way! How can one Pikachu be so tough?"

"I have a great Trainer." Pikachu replied, gathering all the electricity that circulated around his body to the end of his tail, which formed into a sphere shape.

"And I won't let anything stop me from saving him!" Pikachu then yelled, releasing the electrical orb, which split open, spreading out like a net and striking all four Salandit, causing all four to cry out as they were not only electrocuted, but were also pinned down by Pikachu's attack.

With the Salandit caught in his Electro Web, Pikachu landed and ran past his foes, not bothering to attack anymore, knowing his attack would keep the Salandit from interfering as he rushed off, following his sense of smell as best he could, managing to pick up Ash's scent closeby.

'Just hold on Ash. I am coming.' Pikachu thought, determined to break the control over his Trainer and put a stop to Salazzle, remembering the various times Ash had pushed himself to his limit to save Pikachu from the times their enemies had brainwashed him, now it was time for Pikachu to return the favour.

Following both his sense of smell and what he could remember while under Salazzle's hypnotic pheromones, Pikachu could tell he was close, stopping for a moment when he heard Ash suddenly cry out.

Worried for his Trainer, Pikachu ran as fast as he could, expecting Salazzle to be attacking Ash, but froze up, blushing a little when he found his Trainer, only he was lying on top of Salazzle with his pants down, making Pikachu realize they had just had sex.

"Ash!" Pikachu called, breaking from his shock as he ran over to the pair, causing Ash to look upon Pikachu with a continued haze in his eyes, while Salazzle looked upon the Electric-type with a smile.

"Welcome back, cutie." She greeted, continuing to smile as she then said. "Just give me a minute to get ready, then we can have some fun together."

"Ash?" Salazzle asked, cupping the raven haired Trainer's cheek and asked. "Think you can get off me so I can enjoy your Pikachu?"

"Anything for you, Mistress." Ash replied, doing as he was told and got to his feet, not bothering to put his underwear back on.

"Mistress!?" Pikachu snapped at hearing Ash's words, growling as he watched as Salazzle wrapped her arms around his Trainer, feeling up his body.

"That's right. Ash came to realize that loving and serving me is what is best for him." Salazzle said, smirking as she could see her actions were making Pikachu mad, encouraging her to continue as she started to lick Ash's cheek.

"He didn't realize anything. You brainwashed him!" Pikachu yelled back, causing Salazzle to stop her actions on Ash and look upon Pikachu.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Salazzle replied, before she released her hold over Ash and stood before Pikachu, crossing her arms as she then said. "But I have learnt a great deal, not just about human mating habits, but also about myself. It seems that my love pheromones don't work on you or on humans like they do on my loyal Salandit servants."

"So what do you say I give you another dosage and make you mine again?" She offered with a sly smile, waiting for Pikachu's reply, as well as what she had planned.

"There's no way I would willingly agree to wind up as your pet again." Pikachu said back in a defiant tone, one that made Salazzle smirk.

"I had a feeling you would say that, but you have no choice in the decision." The toxic lizard Pokémon replied, her words confusing and angering Pikachu a little, about to attack, hoping by beating Salazzle, it would knock Ash back to his senses.

But before Pikachu could so much as move one paw, more Salandit leapt from behind, catching Pikachu off guard as they all attacked with a surprise attack from behind, where all spat out several shots of purple sludge, giving Pikachu no time to react as the sludge made contact with his being, pushing him down to the ground, where he tried to pull himself up, but found he could barely move.

Struggling in the slime, Pikachu questioned "What is this gunk?"

"That is an attack known as Venom Drench. It traps any and all Pokémon with a non poisonous nature, perfect to capture my prey." Salazzle replied, walking through the sludge with ease as she approached Pikachu's struggling form.

"Come on, Pikachu. Don't fight our Mistress," Ash told his long-time Pokemon partner, showing no emotion in his plea.

"Just do what Mistress Salazzle says and we can serve her together." He went on to say, showing the effects of Salazzle's brainwashing was far stronger than Pikachu anticipated, which made Pikachu shake in the sludge, continuing to put up a resistance, but found he lost his ability to think for himself as Salazzle picked him up and forced her lips against his, kissing him, releasing her mist into Pikachu's mouth and into his body in the process.

Parting from the kiss, Salazzle smiled, already knowing the answer, but wanted to hear Pikachu say it. "What were you saying before, about not wanting to be mine?"

"I don't know what I was thinking." Pikachu replied, his eyes gaining the purple hint back in them, showing he was back under Salazzle's influence again.

"Can you forgive me, my Mistress?" Pikachu asked in a cute and innocent tone, nuzzling his head against Salazzle's cheek, causing the toxic lizard Pokémon to smile, both at having Pikachu back under her spell, as well as his nuzzling tickling her a little.

"I forgive you." Salazzle replied, keeping both hands on Pikachu as she pulled him away, looked at him with a seriousness in her eyes and told him. "But only as long as you continue to obey me."

"Anything you say, Mistress. I would rather have my free will and all my memories taken away from me than not have the joy to love and please you." Pikachu replied in a highly submissive tone, his words Salazzle found charming in their own way.

-Upcoming Lemons-

"Then what do you say we see if you are as good a lover as you are a fighter." Salazzle suggested, curious as to what it would be like to mate with a Pokémon outside her breeding group, walking with Pikachu in her arms as she stepped out of the sludge, allowing Pikachu to move around freely.

"My body, like my heart, are all yours', Mistress Salazzle." Pikachu stated, his dazed eyes examining the female's body with a lecherous stare, rubbing his left paw gently up her body, heading towards her breasts.

Though, not wanting to push his limits just yet, his paw brushed past his Mistresses' boobs and, instead, he rubbed her cheek tenderly.

Taking a light, yet still firm grip of the Pikachu's paw, Salazzle redirected it to her breasts.

"Go ahead. Touch them." She said, smiling as she added. "Follow your instincts and do what you think will give me pleasure."

Nodding in reply to her words, Pikachu obeyed, Salazzle expecting Pikachu to place his paw back on her breasts and continue to rub them, but was caught by surprise as he placed his mouth over it, licking and sucking her left nipple

"Oh, Pikachu...!" Salazzle moaned, holding his head in place as he continued to suck on her breast, enjoying Pikachu's actions.

"Like Ash, you are just full of surprises..." The toxic lizard Pokémon commented, keeping Pikachu close to her body, taking in his unique scent, where she could smell faint traces of Ash upon the Electric-type Pokémon, telling they were close, but picked up on no female scent, telling her that like Ash, Pikachu had yet to find a female to claim as his mate.

Something she was looking forward to changing.

Allowing Pikachu a little more control in their pleasure, Salazzle moved down, feeling Pikachu press his paws into her shoulders, where he lay her on her back, changing breasts as he started to lick and suck upon the right and moved his tail down, rubbing it along Salazzle's slit.

"Pikachu, keep going... keep making your Mistress feel good...!" Salazzle moaned, finding that just like Ash, Pikachu was also giving her great amounts of pleasure, skillfully using his body to make her feel just as good as when she had Ash pleasuring her.

"Like human, like Pokemon..." Salazzle moaned, smirking as an idea came to her.

"Speaking of that human partner of yours'..." The toxic lizard Pokémon then said, looking over at the raven haired Trainer, who remained in place, still naked and erect, which made her lick her lips eagerly and say. "Ash, get rid of the rest of those clothes and come here..."

Ash nodded and obeyed, removing his pants, underwear and shoes, leaving him completely naked as he walked over to Salazzle, continuing to arouse the toxic lizard Pokémon at not only seeing her human pet naked, but also noticing her 'charms' and her seductive form had gotten Pikachu in the mood as well, noticing that Pikachu's cock had emerged from its protective sheath.

"Pikachu..." Salazzle moaned, part of her surprised as to her next command, but knew it would be worth it. "Stop... stop for now..."

Obeying his Mistress, Pikachu removed his mouth off of Salazzle's breast and his tail away from her pussy, looking at her with a curiousness in his purple hazed eyes.

Asking what they were both thinking, Ash questioned. "Is there something wrong, Mistress?"

"What's wrong is I want to have you both inside of me." the Poison/Fire-type said in reply, gesturing to Ash to pick Pikachu up, which he did, before the pair watched as Salazzle faced them, blowing a puff of her pheromones in their faces, making sure they remained obedient to her, before she changed her position so she was resting on her stomach.

"Now then, Ash stand in front of me so I can have a turn at that cock of yours'." She said, smiling as the Pokémon Trainer got in position, groaning softly as he felt Salazzle run her claws along it teasingly.

"Pikachu, while I make Ash feel good, I want you to put that same effort into making me happy." Salazzle said, raising her hips a little, showing off her butt and her pussy as she ordered. "Ravish me. Ravish my pussy like you're we're heat!"

Compelled to do as their Mistress ordered, Ash got himself ready, placing his hands on Salazzle's cheeks and bringing her head up close to his member, the toxic lizard Pokémon taking a moment to take in the manly and musky scent of Ash's penis, before taking it in her mouth and began to give him a blowjob, sliding her tongue around his shaft, which made Ash groan at the incredible feelings he was experiencing, before Salazzle let out a muffled moan, feeling Pikachu place his paws on her hips and push his member inside of her vagina, filling her with pleasure.

'This is possibly the greatest I have ever felt.' Salazzle thought to herself, continuing to enjoy the combination of Pikachu's cock sliding in and out of her pussy, as well as the groans Ash was letting out as she continued to suck him off, finding herself actually liking the blowjob and actually a little turned on at the taste of Ash's pre-cum and his penis, making her want more.

'I really need to find a way to keep these two under the influence of my pheromones.' Salazzle thought, looking at the lustful expression upon Ash's face, as well as feeling Pikachu continue to push and pull his member in and out of her, making her think. 'I don't want to give this up without a fight.'

"We shall never leave your side, Mistress!" Ash declared as he continued to pleasure her, sensing something was distracting their Mistress from their mating, causing him to take his hands off of her face, allowing Salazzle to remove her lips off of Ash's member as he added. "Pikachu and I shall serve and pleasure you forever."

"Comforting words, my sexy servant, but neither one of you have a say in this matter." Salazzle replied with a small smirk, blowing a tiny puff of pheromones in Ash's face, causing his sincere expression to turn a little dazed.

"No, Mistress... Thinking for us is what is best for us..." Ash replied, earning an agreeing sounding 'Pika' from his Pokémon, the pair lost in their pleasure and Salazzle's mind control as they continued to mate with her.

Switching positions, Salazzle smiled as Ash walked around, grabbed her legs and pushed his member into her waiting pussy, while Pikachu got in front, groaning as Salazzle willingly took Pikachu's manhood in her mouth, giving the Electric-type Pokémon a blowjob, filling Pikachu with the same pleasures she had given the raven haired Trainer.

As she managed to get all seven-inches of Pikachu in her mouth, moaning at feeling Ash thrust in and out of her, Salazzle continued to feel pleasure, thinking as she remained in between the Trainer and his Pokémon. 'Remarkable! They are just as good as the other!'

Remaining in their positions, Salazzle moaned around Pikachu's member as she felt Ash continue to move his hips back and forth, moving his cock in and out of her folds, continuing to enjoy both the pleasure she was giving and receiving for another hour

But feeling her body giving into its need for release, Salazzle took her mouth off Pikachu's dick and moaned. "Ash... Pikachu... I... I cannot hold it... I'm going to cum...!"

From her moans, Pikachu backed away, allowing his Mistress and his Trainer to continue, looking on as Salazzle continued to moan as her body rocked in synch with Ash's, causing him to groan as he too could feel his release.

Continuing for several more minutes, Ash and Salazzle were soon unable to hold back their pleasure as both let out loud calls as they had their climaxes, Salazzle releasing her sexual fluids upon Ash's cock, while Ash filled the toxic lizard Pokémon with his seed.

Finished with their orgasms, Ash pulled out of Salazzle's vagina, the toxic lizard Pokémon smiling at the pleasure she experienced from both her new slaves, where she then lay on her back, raising her hand as she gestured toward the pair.

"Ash, Pikachu, you must be tired after all that pleasure. Come and rest with me." She offered, smiling as both were helpless to do otherwise, wrapping her arms around the pair as they lay on her chest.

"You two are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time." Salazzle commented, blowing another pheromone mist in Ash and Pikachu's faces, making both smile and for Ash to say in reply. "We feel the same way, Mistress."

"No arguments here." Pikachu added, showing his continued love and obedience toward Salazzle as he moved his head up and kissed her, which she was more than glad to return.

But while kissing Pikachu, Salazzle began to think more and more on her slaves.

As much as she wanted to keep them, she knew her pheromones would wear off eventually, leaving the toxic lizard Pokémon deep in thought as to how she could keep Ash and Pikachu as part of her harem.

-End Lemons-


	3. His Rival, Her Lover

Remaining in her bliss after having both Ash and Pikachu pleasure her, Salazzle continued to smile as Ash and Pikachu continued to show their loyalties and their duties in making their Mistress feel good, with the raven haired Trainer kneeling sitting behind Salazzle, his hands rubbing her shoulders, while moving his head around her neck, planting soft kisses upon it, while Pikachu was at the other end of Salazzle's body, his tiny paws roaming around her left foot, massaging it as best he could.  
Their actions caused Salazzle to smile and sigh contently.

"This is what life is all about." She commented, smiling as Ash kissed her cheek.

"I couldn't agree more." He replied, giving Salazzle a few more kisses, before moving to her lips, causing the toxic lizard Pokémon to moan in Ash's mouth, enjoying the kiss as she then kissed him back.

"Pikachu." Pikachu spoke up, he too sounding content, nuzzling his head against Salazzle's foot, before he began to kiss it, tickling Salazzle a little, not that she minded.

Continuing to enjoy both Ash and Pikachu's affection, a thought came across Salazzle, parting her lips from Ash's as she cupped his cheek and asked. "So, my sweet, do you have any other friends with you, any other males that would make good company?"

"Not here." Ash replied, resuming the backrub.

"But over my journeys, I have made many friends." The Pokémon Trainer went on to say, before adding with a small scowl on his face. "And a few enemies."

"Now, now, no need to frown, my pet." Salazzle said in a gentle voice, not wanting to see her slave upset. "Just tell me about your friends and what they are like." She then instructed, causing Ash to nod in reply, giving it a moment to think of the many people he had encountered, who to talk about first.

"The first name that comes to mind is Gary Oak." Ash replied, intriguing Salazzle as to who this friend was.

"Gary might act all arrogant, but behind that annoying personality, he is somebody you can trust. It's his dedication and rivalry that made me push myself to become the best Pokémon Trainer I could be." Ash told Salazzle, remembering the combination of his Battles against Gary and his teasing.

"Well maybe if I meet him, I can 'convince' him to be a little nicer to you." Salazzle said with a small smirk, which made Ash smile in reply, not completely sure what his Mistress meant, but was too lost in his misguided love for her to care.

"Whatever you say, my Mistress." Ash then replied, smiling as he offered. "And anyway we can help, you can count on us."  
His words causing Pikachu to stop the foot kissing, smile up at Salazzle and nod, agreeing with his Trainer, willing to do whatever their Mistress commanded of them.

Smiling at hearing Ash and Pikachu continuing to show obedience made Salazzle smile, looking at Ash as an idea came to her.

"Ash, while I have spent most of my time in the mountains, my Salandit scouts tell me there is a town south of here and have also taught me a fair amount about you humans, including ways you stay in contact with each other, even when you are not in the same Region." Salazzle began to say, raising to her feet as she then instructed. "I want you to take me to this town, Royal Avenue, I believe it was called, and see if you can get into contact with that human you were just telling me about."

"Your wish is my command." Ash replied, walking over to his discarded clothing, where he put his pants and shoes back on, knowing as much as Salazzle loved seeing him naked, as well as being naked around her, he could not show up in such a state in a public area.

But as Ash was about to put his shirt back on, Salazzle stopped him.

"Leave it off for now, that way I get to continue to enjoy seeing that hot body of yours'." She said with a smile, eyeing Ash as he picked up his backpack and stuffed his shirt in it.

"But leave your hat on." The Poison/Fire-type then said, picking up Ash's cap and setting it on his head, where she then commented. "I'm not too sure what it is with that hat, but it suits you."

With Ash set and ready to do as his Mistress commanded, the raven haired Trainer lowered his body, allowing Pikachu to climb up his arm and take his rightful spot on his shoulder, which made Salazzle smile, finding it sweet to see Ash and Pikachu sharing such a close bond, part of her hoping to reach the same level as her two slaves, hoping to get to know them beyond mere males she could use for sex, but as lovers.

-Sometime later-

Following Salazzle across the mountains, passing through a cave or two, Ash, Pikachu and Salazzle smiled as they came out a final cave's entrance and saw Royal Avenue just a few feet away.

Smiling, Ash remembered how he got the chance to face against the Masked Royal in the Battle Royal Dome, not only managing to Evolve his Litten to a Torracat, but was also given his own fighting title, Royal Ash.

But remembering he and Pikachu still had duties that their Mistress assigned them, the raven haired Trainer began to carefully make his way down the mountain path, offering his hand to Salazzle if she needed any assistance in climbing down.

Managing to get down the mountain with no troubles, Ash, Pikachu and Salazzle entered the town, the toxic lizard Pokémon smiling as she walked beside Ash, taking in the sights.  
However, she noticed some of the girls they walked past checking Ash out, making her hiss a little, wanting to attack and show that Ash belonged to her, but also not wanting to cause a scene, Salazzle remained in control, knowing that while the girls shamelessly flirted with Ash, none of them had yet to sleep with him.

"Don't be jealous, my darling Mistress." Ash then whispered, sensing Salazzle was upset.

"I would never think of ever leaving your side." He said, continuing to try and make his Mistress happy.

"Besides, you are getting a few looks yourself." Pikachu pointed out, causing Salazzle to look around and saw some of the male Pokémon checking her out, as well as the occasional female Pokémon, showing that it wasn't just humans who could be attracted to the opposite sex.

Feeling better by both their words and the male Pokémon eyeing her, Salazzle continued to enjoy her walk with Ash, stopping as they arrived outside a white building that had a red top and a red Pokéball symbol on the front.

Looking at the building, Salazzle faced Ash with a curious look, before asking. "And what is this place?"

"This is a Pokémon Centre. It's where Trainers go to get their Pokémon all patched up after a long Battle or if they run into any troubles that they cannot treat themselves." Ash replied, about to step inside, before facing Salazzle and adding. "It also has a computer that allows me to talk with my friends and request the Pokémon I caught from back in Pallet Town."

Interested in Ash's words, Salazzle smiled, wondering what other Pokémon her slave had captured and which would make excellent additions to her new harem.

Stepping inside, Ash, Pikachu and Salazzle were greeted by the Nurse Joy behind the counter.

"And a good afternoon to you young trainer.." She greeted, continuing to smile as she asked. "Is there anything I can do for your Pokémon?"  
"We're fine. I actually came in to use one of your computers, if that is ok with you?" Ash replied.

"Go right ahead." Nurse Joy said, remaining in her cheerful mood as she gestured to Ash's right and told him. "There should be one available for you."

"Thank you." Ash said, smiling back at Nurse Joy's kindness, before walking over to the line of computers, each set up with a small wall on the sides for privacy, as well as a device to allow Pokémon to be transfered or requested.

Taking a seat at one of the computers, Ash began to type, bringing up a black screen that then changed, showing the face of the one who had helped him start his adventure into becoming a Pokémon Trainer, Professor Oak.

"Ash? Is that you?" Professor Oak asked, adjusting the image on his end, getting a better view as he smiled and went on to say. "It's been a while. How have you been?"

"We're doing great." Ash replied, speaking for him and Pikachu, causing Pikachu to smile and nod.

Though glad to hear from the raven haired Trainer, noticing a few differences, Professor Oak had to ask. "Ash, I was just wondering a few things. First off, what is that Pokémon you have with you? And why are you not wearing a shirt?"

"This is Salazzle, a Poison and Fire-type Pokémon. We just met while Pikachu and I were training with our Z-Moves, and something just drew us together." Ash replied, looking upon the toxic lizard Pokémon with devotion.

But quickly focusing, Ash continued his conversation.

"As for my clothing, or lacking, it can get pretty hot in Alola, so I decided to take off my shirt until my body cooled down." Ash told the Professor, who nodded, which made Salazzle smirk at Ash's quick thinking and that his words were believable.

"I take it you didn't just call me to talk about the weather." Professor Oak then commented

"So what can I do for you?" he then asked.

"I was hoping to see my Pokémon." Ash replied, before saying. "I have something big coming up, and I need to make a choice of which should be with me."

"Of course." Professor Oak replied, typing upon his keyboard and bringing up the a list of all of Ash's Pokémon along with a picture of them, which seeing them made Salazzle lick her lips.

"So many Pokémon, so many choices." She commented, not afraid to speak her mind, knowing only Ash and Pikachu could understand what she was saying.

Leaning down, Salazzle moved her face close to Ash, looking closer at the Pokémon list.

"Bring me Charizard and Infernape." She then ordered, licking her lips as she commented. "I am sure they will really heat things up."

Doing as he was told, Ash nodded in reply, setting the Pokéball that contained Rowlet upon the transfer device, switching Rowlet for Charizard, before setting Lycanroc's Pokéball, sending the wolf Pokémon to Professor Oak and obtaining Infernape in his place.

With the Pokémon his Mistress wanted now in his possession, Ash switched the monitor back to Professor Oak.

"So you got your Pokémon?" He asked, making Ash smile and nod.

"By the way, how is Gary doing?" Ash then questioned, bringing up the brunette for his Mistress. "Last I heard, he was going to be a Professor like you."

"That's right. It seems he has grown an interest in what I do and wants to carry on in my footsteps." Professor Oak replied, smiling proudly as he added. "And if he's as good a Pokémon Professor as he is a Pokémon Trainer, I am confident he will make his grandpa proud."

"So can I speak with him?" Ash asked, wanting his Mistress to get to see Gary firsthand.

"I can do one better." Professor Oak said in reply, before telling Ash. "In order to learn about the Pokémon of Alola, Gary went to see one of the Professors and exchange notes. Professor Kukui, I believe his name was."

"Thank you." Ash said, ending his chat with Professor Oak, while Salazzle couldn't help but grin, knowing that soon, like Ash and Pikachu, Charizard, Infernape and Gary Oak would all be part of her harem.

With the Pokémon that his Mistress desired, Ash, Pikachu and Salazzle left the Pokémon Centre, making their way through the town until they had reached the outskirts, where Salazzle checked the area, making sure they were alone, before she faced Ash.

"Alright, my pet. Call upon that strong looking Charizard." The toxic lizard Pokémon ordered, smiling as she then said. "I have a few tasks for him."

"Anything for you, my Mistress." Ash replied with a loving smile on his face, withdrawing the Pokéball containing the flame Pokémon, tossing it and causing Charizard to appear before his Trainer.

Looking down, Charizard was glad to see Ash and Pikachu, before noticing the new Pokémon with them.

"Who is she?" He asked Pikachu, getting a strange feeling from the female Pokémon.  
"This is Salazzle." Pikachu replied with a smile, looking at Salazzle with affections, which Charizard noticed in both Pikachu and Ash's eyes, also noticing the strange purple glint in them along the way.

"And once you get to know me, I am not all that bad." Salazzle added, looking at Charizard with a sly smile, before catching Charizard off guard as she released a sudden cloud of purple mist from her maw, blowing it into Charizard's face, causing him to feel light headed at first, while Salazzle continued to smile, seeing Charizard also being affected by her pheromones.

"Now I don't seem so bad, do I?" She asked, walking over to Charizard and began to run her claws around his chest, looking up and smiling to see Charizard's suspicion and distrust in her were gone, replaced by a set of hazy purple eyes and sudden longing to do whatever Salazzle commanded of him.

"Not at all. You seem perfect." Charizard replied in a loving tone as a dazed smile appeared on his face.

"That's what I like to hear from my slaves." Salazzle commented, pleased to see Charizard would behave for her.

"Especially ones so big and strong." She added, flirting a little with the flame Pokémon.

"You command and I will obey." Charizard replied, continuing to look upon Salazzle with almost worshipping eyes.

"Then think you can show me just how strong you are and carry me and your Trainer to meet up with an old friend?" Salazzle then asked, running her claws along Charizard's body.

"Anything for you, gorgeous." The flame Pokémon replied, crouching down and allowing Ash and Pikachu aboard his back.  
"Mistress." Salazzle corrected.

"You can call me Mistress." She then said, circling around Charizard, where she too climbed upon his back, getting in position as she moved behind Ash, wrapping her arms around his body and holding him close to her.

And with his Trainer, Pikachu and his new object of affection all seated, Charizard spread his wings out and took off, following the directions of his Trainer as they left Akala Island and headed for Melemele.

-Sometime later-

Upon Melemele Island, just out of Hau'oli City was Gary Oak, who sat upon the steps to Professor Kukui's home, waiting for the Professor.

Sighing, Gary put his hands behind his head as spoke his mind.

"It feels like hours since I arrived. Just how long will it take until Professor Kukui gets back?" He thought aloud, remembering the Professor saying something about swinging by the Battle Royal Dome, unaware that it was on another Island, or the secret alias that the Professor went by when attending his duties at the Battle Royal Dome.

"I guess it's not all that bad here." Gary then commented, looking around at the beachy shores and finding some tranquility within the area, which included the sparkling water, the golden sand and the clear skies.

And continuing to look at the water, feeling his body getting hot from just sitting around, Gary decided to go for a swim, to which he unzipped the backpack he brought with him, taking off of his shirt, which he then stuffed into the backpack, showing off his well-developed body, before looking around cautiously as he slid down his pants, followed by his boxers, not wanting anybody to see him naked as he changed.

After withdrawing a pair of deep blue coloured swimming trunks from his backpack and pulling them up his legs, Gary made his way for the water, feeling the cooling liquid wash over his feet, before submerging until all but his head was in the water, where he then closed his eyes and lay back, floating in the water and allowing it, as well as the warmth and light of the sun's rays to keep him relaxed.

Remaining in place, Gary was too relaxed to notice that as he remained in the water, Charizard had just landed, allowing Ash, Pikachu and Salazzle off of his back, where she saw the auburn haired Trainer continuing to float in the water, and liked what she saw.

Feeling her lower region heating up, filling with desire, Salazzle turned her attention to Ash, where she asked. "Think you can get your friend over here?"

"Anything for you, my Mistress." Ash replied, before walking over to the water, where he made his presence known and called out to Gary, causing him to break from his relaxation and turn his head back to the shore, somewhat surprised to see his rival.

"Well if it isn't Ashy." Gary said upon seeing the raven haired Trainer, teasing a little as he stepped out of the water, where he then walked over to Ash and then asked with a smile. "I heard you were also in Alola. So what brings you here?"

"Professor Oak told me you were here as part of researching into becoming a Pokémon Professor, so I decided to see how that was going." Ash replied.

"Pretty good." Gary said, continuing to show off his confidence as he added. "I think I will make a great Pokémon Professor."

"And an even better lover." Salazzle commented in a lustful tone, licking her lips at seeing Gary's body still dripping wet, with the auburn haired Trainer now noticing the new Pokémon by, staring at him, which caused him to ask, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Who is that Pokémon? And why is she looking at me like that?"

"This is Salazzle." Ash replied, smiling as he added. "We only met a few hours ago, but she is becoming one of my favourite Pokémon."

"I never thought you'd ever settle for a favourite Pokémon." Gary commented in reply, knowing Ash's kind personality to not show favouritism.

"So what makes her so special?" The auburn haired Trainer then asked, feeling a little uncomfortable again as Salazzle stared at him again, more so as she then moved closer to Gary, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Why Don't I show you?" She asked, sounding like she was just speaking her name and sections of it, before releasing her pheromones, blowing her mist into Gary's face, catching him off guard as they filled his senses and inhaled them, causing his eyes to change to the same purple shade as Ash's, while a relaxed smile appeared on his face.

Affected by Salazzle's mind altering pheromones, Gary smiled as he relaxed, wrapping his arms around Salazzle as he then commented. "She sure is something."

"Isn't she?" Ash asked rhetorically as he wrapped his arms around Salazzle from behind, moving his lips along the right side of her neck, causing the toxic lizard Pokémon to moan at Ash's kisses, before continuing as Gary copied in Ash's actions, kissing the left section of her neck.

Though as much as Salazzle was enjoying having the two Trainers on both sides of her and filling her with pleasure, the Poison/Fire-type had other plans for her servants.

"Ash?" She spoke up, causing the raven haired Trainer to stop kissing and look upon his Mistress with curious eyes.

"While I get to know Gary a little better, I have a small task that I want you to carry out." Salazzle said to Ash.

"I have noticed that some humans place collars around their Pokémon's necks as a way to show that they belong to them. Think you can go to the City we passed by and see if any stores sell them?" The toxic lizard Pokémon then asked, smiling with a seductive look in her eyes as she explained. "I just want others to know that you, Pikachu and the males of my new harem belong to me."

Normally, Ash would oppose to such a suggestion, refusing to be treated like a pet, but with the pheromones still in his system, clouding his mind, he found Salazzle's words irresistible.

"Of course, my Mistress." Ash replied, withdrawing his Pokéball for Charizard and calling back the flame Pokémon.  
"Pikachu and I will be back shortly." The enthralled Trainer then said, heading away from the beach and back onto the main path, making his way to Hau'oli City.

-Upcoming Lemon-

"Take your time." Salazzle called to her raven haired slave, before facing her newest pet with a longing look of desire.

"While I do the same with you." She then said with a seductive purr, leaning in and claiming Gary's lips in a heated kiss, one that Gary found irresistible and returned.

As Salazzle and Gary remained in their kiss, both let their newfound desires for each other get the better of them, with Gary moving his hands down Salazzle's back, reaching her buttocks, which he started to rub and massage, causing the toxic lizard Pokémon to part from the kiss and moan at the sensation.

But not letting Gary have all the fun, Salazzle pressed her body close, causing her breasts to press and rub against Gary's chest, making her smile, not only from him starting to groan at the feeling, but also feeling his lower region start to press against her.

Looking down, Salazzle smirked at seeing the bulge forming in Gary's swimming trunks.

"Somebody is eager." She commented, teasing the auburn haired Trainer a little as she gently ran her right hand along his covered member, making Gary's groans increase.

"Salazzle, your touch feels amazing..." Gary then let out, his words and continued groans telling the toxic lizard Pokémon that her new slave desired more, which she was more than happy to give as she brought up both hands, extending her claws and ran them along Gary's trunks, shredding them to mere scraps of cloth and leaving the auburn haired Trainer standing naked before his Mistress.

"Not bad." Salazzle commented at seeing Gary naked, taking in his sexy form, before grabbing his member with her left hand and began to slide it along his length.

"Almost as big as Ash's." The Poison/Fire-type then said, but knew there was more to a good servant than the size of their penis, proven by remembering how Pikachu was able to satisfy her, before she focused back on Gary, moved her mouth over his length and began to give him a blow job.

"Salazzle...!" Gary groaned at the pleasure that filled him, continuing to groan as the toxic lizard Pokémon continued in her actions, continuing to move her mouth up and down, taking all of Gary's manhood in her mouth, where she found that with the groans that came from her slave, it only made her want to continue, getting pleasure from knowing that her slave was enjoying her actions.

"Oh, Salazzle... your mouth... so... so good...!" Gary let out, continuing to enjoy the blowjob his Mistress was giving him, not caring about anything else but the pleasure he was getting from the toxic lizard Pokméon, which made him long more and more for her, as well as return the pleasure she had given to him.

Remaining in control, Salazzle pushed Gary forward, the auburn haired Trainer falling on his butt, looking at his Mistress with some confusion as to why she had stopped, before noticing the longing smile on her face, looking down, which caused Gary to do the same, smiling himself to see Salazzle's exposed and very wet pussy.

"Since I had a taste you of you." Salazzle said, licking her lips and moving her right hand moving down where she spread her lower lips open. "I think it's only fair."

Nodding in reply, Gary complied with the unsaid command, moving his hands to Salazzle's legs and his head to her crotch, where he let his tongue out and started to run it along her slit, causing the Poison/Fire-type to moan in pure pleasure.

"Gary, that's it... That's the spot... Keep... keep licking...!" Salazzle moaned, continuing to enjoy the pleasures that filled her as Gary continued to lick her crotch, pushing his tongue into her folds as he licked deeper, heightening the toxic lizard Pokméon's pleasure.

But after another ten minutes, having only Gary's tongue inside of her wasn't enough.

"Gary, oh, Gary..." Salazzle moaned, managing to say what she desired. "I want you..."

"And I you." Gary replied as he removed his face and tongue from Salazzle's folds, lay on his back and smiled at his Mistress, who smiled back, looking at Gary's erect member as it pointed to the air.  
Positioning herself on Gary's chest, Salazzle placed her hands on his body, while Gary placed his upon Salazzle's hips, both looking at each other with longing eyes, which Salazzle acted upon as she moved her body down, causing Gary's cock to push inside of her pussy and made both Mistress and slave moan loudly at the pleasure that followed.

"Mistress..." Gary groaned, moving his hands up, guiding Salazzle up and down his member, slowly at first, getting used to the new feelings of pleasure that filled him.

"Your pussy... so tight... so good...!" The auburn haired Trainer then let out, starting to pick up the pace, moving his Mistress up and down his shaft, enjoying hearing her starting to moan.

"As are you, my sexy slave..." Salazzle moaned in reply, matching the thrusts of Gary's hips with her own, causing her to then call out. "Keep going... Don't... Oh, don't stop...!"  
From both remaining loyal to his Mistress and wanting to continue to enjoy the pleasure he was experiencing with her, Gary nodded in reply, groaning louder as he continued to ravish her pussy, pushing deeply inside of her at a hard and vigorous pace, adding to Salazzle's pleasure as he moved his head up, taking her right breast in his mouth and began to suck upon it.

Lasting a little longer than Ash in his first time with Salazzle, Gary made love to Salazzle for another twenty to thirty minutes, before groaning loudly as he felt his climax approaching.

"Mistress, I can't... can't hold it..." Gary groaned, before increasing his groans as he called out. "I'm cumming...!"

From his call, Gary was true to his word as he had his orgasm, releasing his seed inside of Salazzle's pussy, causing her to hold Gary close to her chest, crying out as his climax triggered her own, where she came all over the auburn haired Trainer's member as she had her release, her pussy clamping around his cock and milking him of his seed, leaving the pair lying on the beach, exhausted and satisfied.

-End Lemon-

With their climaxes over, Salazzle fell forward, collapsing upon Gary's chest, smiling as she felt him wrap his arms around her, holding her close to him after their mating, where he kissed her forehead, causing her to look up at him and saw him smiling at her through his hazy eyes.

"I love you, my Mistress." Gary then said, giving Salazzle's lips a kiss, which she happily returned.

"And I love you." The toxic lizard Pokémon replied, making sure to keep Gary in love with her as she blew another mist of pheromones in his face, causing the love in his vacant eyes to only increase.

"Just as I love all those in my new harem." She went on to say, certain the effects of her pheromones would keep Ash and Pikachu devoted to her for another hour, but as she remained resting on Gary's body, she began to think.

She needed a better way to keep her pets in their blissful states, to keep them from thinking for themselves, to keep loving her, for she had experienced so much pleasure in one day than she had in quite a while and refused to give it all up.


	4. Setting a Foundation

While Gary remained with Salazzle, satisfying his Mistress, Ash and Pikachu had made their way into Hau'oli City, where the pair entered the Apparel Shop, certain that amongst the various Pokémon accessory stores would be one with what Salazzle desired.

Coming across a small shop that sold Pokémon apparel, including clothing, pins and other decorative items, Ash decided to try his luck as he entered the store.

There were a few number of customers in the store with the Trainer and his Pikachu, neither of them paying them any attention.

Surrounded by the clueless masses, Ash was glad that nobody would bother him on his mission, certain no one would ever suspect an average-looking Pokémon Trainer of being a passionate sex slave to some Pokémon.

"Welcome to Pokécessories, the top notch Pokémon accessory shop." Ash heard the clerk call, causing him and Pikachu to look over, seeing a young woman with short black hair and a pair of red glasses at the counter, waving at him, showing off a friendly smile as she made her way around the counter and towards the pair, continuing to remain in her cheerful mood as she asked. "I am Rachel, and what can Pokécessories do for you today?"

Before Ash could answer however, Rachel brought her hand out, rubbing Pikachu's head gently as she then questioned. "Would it have anything to do with this little cutie?"

Pikachu usually enjoyed it when humans petted him, but this time was different. It was nothing compared to the love and affection his mistress showed to him. In his altered mind, no other female could ever compare to his Mistress's unrivalled love.

Instead, he looked at the human, silently wishing she wouldn't do that again.

"In a way, it does involve Pikachu." Ash replied, before asking. "Does your shop sell collars?"

"Yes, we do sell collars." Rachel said in reply, reaching her hands up to Pikachu, where she noticed the unpleasant look on his face, causing her to respect his boundaries, keep her hands to herself and say. "We have a wide variety of collars. Different colours, materials, anything to make your Pokémon stand out."

"If you just head over to the far left of the shop, I am certain you will find what you are looking for." The dark haired clerk then told Ash, smiling as she began to walk back to the counter.

"And if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." She added, getting back to work and allowing Ash and Pikachu to continue in their Mistresses' task.

But having one question on his mind, Ash walked back toward the clerk and asked. "Do you sell collars for every Pokémon size, even human sized Pokémon?"

Misunderstanding who the collars were for, the clerk smiled and nodded.

"We have collars to fit all Pokémon. From the tiniest Caterpie to the biggest Snorlax, Pokécessories has everything for every Pokémon." Rachel said, sounding quite proud of the shop, as well as herself.

"Thank you." Ash said, glad the clerk had been so helpful, as well as knowing all they needed was in one location.

Walking over to where the clerk had directed them, Ash and Pikachu looked at each other, smiling, for both were sure their Mistress would be happy with what they found for her.

There was a row of collars in a display case near the counter, all in varying colours and all around the same price.

The ones that were slightly more expensive either had detailed patterns or a jewel or two embedded into them, but money was no object to the lovestruck human; whatever his Mistress demanded, he would follow through with any order given to him.

It didn't matter to him if he had to buy one or one hundred collars, as long as Salazzle was satisfied, his own needs paled in comparison.

Looking at the collars and comparing them, one caught Ash's eye.

"This looks around your size." The raven haired Trainer commented, picking up a light blue collar, which he then slid around Pikachu's neck, fastening it in place, making sure it wasn't too loose or too tight, where he then asked his partner. "So Pikachu, how does that feel?"

"It feels a bit weird." The Electric-type admitted.

"But let's see what Mistress Salazzle thinks. If she likes it, I shall never take it off." Pikachu went on to say with a content smile, which made Ash smile back at Pikachu's devotion towards their Mistress.

"Ok, let's get these..." Ash began to say, but stopped when he felt Pikachu tugging on his Z-Bracelet, causing Ash to face back to Pikachu and saw his Pokémon holding a black coloured collar, one larger than his.

"Don't you think you should try one and decide if these collars are the ones our Mistress will want us wearing?" Pikachu asked, keeping the collar up, shaking it a little in his paw as if enticing Ash to wear it.

Unable to find a flaw in Pikachu's logic, Ash nodded as he took the collar into his own hands and placed it around his neck, turning around and lowering his body a little to allow Pikachu to buckle it up.

With the collar in place, Ash ran his hand along the material, finding it a little odd upon his skin, but was certain he would get used to it, before noticing several of the other shoppers giving him odd looks, not staring directly at him, but there were definitely people staring.

Not caring what others, other than Salazzle thought, Ash undid the collar, followed by undoing Pikachu's, before heading over to the clerk.

"So did you find what you were looking for?" Rachel asked.

"We did." Ash replied, before thinking a little on it and asking. "Can we have these, but some in small, medium and extra large and in different shades of purple?"

"No problem." Rachel replied happily, before offering. "And we can add medallions to the collars, with personal engravings, for an extra hundred Pokémon Dollars per collar."

"Money is no problem." Ash said, withdrawing a wallet he kept all his money in, some of it given to him by the friends he had made during his travels, some was reward money he received from the various officer Jennys for his assistance in stopping various crimes, including stopping Butch and Cassidy from stealing Pokémon when disguising their operations as a spa, freeing an Officer Jenny from the control of the malevolent Malamar and for all the various lackies that followed one evil organization or another.  
But the most money he would get was from Delia, who would send her son money so he could continue in his dream, as well as making sure he continued to eat right.

But now here Ash was, using that money for his Mistress, giving the amount needed to pay her, leaving Ash with very little.

Though even if they had nothing, so long as Ash and Pikachu had Salazzle was all that mattered to them at that moment.

"And what would you like engraved on them?" The clerk then asked, looking at Ash with a curious smile.

Smiling as he thought of his Mistress, the words came to him.

"Can you put 'Property of Mistress Salazzle' on each collar?" Ash asked, wondering how his question would make the clerk react.

Staring at Ash for a moment, Rachel then smiled.

"Of course. Pokécessories understands all the different bonds between a Trainer and their Pokémon." The dark haired clerk replied, continuing to smile as she added. "And how one loves their Pokémon and shows it is fine with me."

A little surprised that the dark haired clerk took the request with no questions or objections, where Ash and Pikachu then watched as Rachel made her way in the back, preparing the collars for her customer.

Looking over at Ash, Pikachu then asked. "Do you think Mistress Salazzle wants a human female to join us?"

"If she does, I am sure she will tell us." Ash replied, smiling as he added in a devoted tone. "But whatever her choice, so long as she is happy, so am I."

-With Salazzle-

Back upon the beach, said Pokémon continued to remain in her latest lover's embrace, running her claws along Gary's chest and smiling.  
"You were wonderful..." Gary then said, his words and the love within them made Salazzle smile.

"So were you." She replied, claiming Gary's lips in another heated kiss, before parting and saying with a smirk. "It seems you and Ash have more in common than I thought. You are both amazing when it comes to pleasing a woman."

"When one has a woman like you, it is hard not to disappoint her." Gary replied, continuing to sound all lovestruck, which made Salazzle smile.

"You are so sweet." She commented, charmed by Gary's words, before leaning in and kissing him again, moaning a little as she felt Gary's tongue in her mouth, not that she didn't like it.

Breaking the kiss and staring at her with his continued love and devotion, an idea came to Gary's mind, one that he believed his Mistress would enjoy, to which the auburn haired Trainer then rose to his feet, allowing Salazzle to take in all of his naked form, but was a little confused when Gary turned and began to walk off.

"Where are you going, my sweet?" She asked curiously, watching as Gary bent down and reached into his backpack, searching for something.

"Just wanted to spread your love, my Mistress." Gary replied as he withdrew a Pokéball, gently tossing it and causing the Dark Eeveelution, his Umbreon to appear.

Looking around, Umbreon was a little confused as to why he had been called, half expecting to see a Pokémon ready to face off against him in Battle, but just saw nothing but beachfront.

"Umbre...?" He began to ask, facing his Trainer and was left silent, highly confused as to why Gary was standing out completely naked.

"Umbreon, there is someone I want you to meet." Gary said, before adding with a smile. "I am sure you will really like her."

Still confused as to why his Trainer wasn't wearing clothing, as well as picking up on a faint scent upon Gary's body, one that Umbreon believed was a connection to the vacantness and purple shade in the auburn haired boy's eyes, Umbreon was about to ask about it, only to stop when he felt a hand sensually run down his body.

"Well hello there, dark and handsome." he heard a voice purr from behind, causing Umbreon to turn his head, where he found himself face to face with Salazzle, picking up the scent he smelt on Gary coming from her.  
But before he could say anything about it, Salazzle used her 'charms', blowing her mist into Umbreon's face, which caused his eyes to change from their normal yellow to the same purple shade as Gary's, while all his worry and insecurities faded as he stared upon what he now considered a Goddess among the female Pokémon species.

Looking at Salazzle with a continued smile, Umbreon had to ask what was on his mind.

"And what is the name of an elegant Pokémon as you?" He asked.

"I am Salazzle, but you can call me Mistress." Salazzle replied, smiling as Umbreon nodded in reply, continuing to smile at the Dark-type as she could sense his desires for her were increasing with each passing second.

"See?" Gary then asked, sounding quite pleased with himself. "I knew you two would get along."

"Thank you for introducing me to such a divine Pokémon." Umbreon replied, before he continued to look upon Salazzle with eyes filled with desire, which he then acted on as he moved his head forward and kissed Salazzle on her lips, enjoying the sensation of kissing her, but more so as he felt her place her hands on his cheeks, keeping him close to her as she returned the kiss with the same passion.

-Upcoming Lemon-

Continuing to hold Umbreon close to her, Salazzle positioned herself so she was on her back, allowing Umbreon on top of her, where the pair parted from their lips and looked at each other with a great longing, the toxic lizard Pokémon smiling as Umbreon's paws rested on her breasts.

"Go ahead." She said, knowing Umbreon wanted to continue to 'enjoy' her body, which made both Pokémon smile, Umbreon smiling as he moved his head down and started to gently run his tongue along Salazzle's right breast, nipping it a little with his teeth, while rubbing the left with his paw, making Salazzle smile in response to the pleasure she was feeling, looking forward to what else could be expected from the Dark Pokémon.

Umbreon made sure to shift his actions on each breast, for he wanted to make sure Salazzle felt good, with him licking and nibbling upon one for a few minutes, before moving onto the next, while rubbing his paws along the other, keeping up his pace in pleasuring his Mistress, who had some ideas of her in making Umbreon feel good, to which she slid her tail between his legs, sliding it slowly along his balls, which made Umbreon groan a little, but kept his focus as best he could, only to remove his mouth off of the Poison/Fire-type's nipple when he felt her tail slide around him member as it slid from its sheath, Salazzle's tail grasping Umbreon's dick firmly, before moving her tail up and down, giving Umbreon a tailjob.

"Mistress... Mistress Salazzle, you are really good at that...!" Umbreon groaned, finding it hard to keep pleasuring Salazzle due to her actions, which Salazzle noticed and smirked, enjoying the combination of her latest slave enjoying her pleasure, as well as how she was dominating him.

"Mistress, don't stop... Please don't stop...!" Umbreon then groaned out, trying to keep pleasuring Salazzle but found her erotic actions left him unable to return the pleasure as much as he wanted.

Continuing in their pleasure, Umbreon did what he could to satisfy his Mistress, focusing upon her breasts and rubbing both with his paws, while using his hind leg to rub along her crotch, which made Salazzle moan, enjoying the actions, but found Umbreon wasn't as skilled when compared to his Trainer.

And after another few minutes of her tail around his cock, squeezing and pumping it, Umbreon knew he was close.

"I... I can't... Mistress, I can't hold it..." Umbreon groaned in warning, causing the toxic lizard Pokémon to stop her actions for a moment as she looked upon the Dark-type, where she cupped Umbreon's left cheek and told him. "Then cum. Cum and feel the pleasure only your Mistress can give you."

Unable to resist her, Umbreon nodded and began to groan again as he felt Salazzle continue to use her tail to satisfy him, continuing for another few minutes until the Dark Eeveelution groaned loudly as he had his orgasm, releasing his cum, which shot all over Salazzle's lower body.

But looking at Umbreon, Salazzle continued to smile as she could feel that the moonlight Pokémon's member was still hard, where she then removed her tail from his cock, lifted her hips up a little, causing Umbreon's penis to rub against her lower lips, which made both Pokémon moan at their privates rubbing.

"Well what are you waiting for?" The toxic lizard Pokémon asked in a seductive tone. "Don't you know it's rude to keep a woman waiting?"  
Smiling back at her, umbreon nodded in reply and pushed forward, causing his member to push past Salazzle's slit and made its way inside her vagina, the moonlight Pokémon groaning at the tightness of her folds squeezing around his cock, but focused as he began to mate with her.

"Oh, Umbreon... you... you are really starting to get the hang of this...!" Salazzle moaned, sounding most pleased, while showing her enjoyment of the Dark-type inside of her as she wrapped her legs around Umbreon's hips, pushing him deeper inside of her as the two continued in their mating.

As Umbreon and Salazzle continued, remaining in their respective positions, both letting out moans, groans, cries and other calls of pleasure, Gary watched from the side, glad to see his Pokémon enjoying his time mating with their Mistress, as well as looking to see how happy he had made her.

"I see you wanted Umbreon to enjoy our Mistress as well." The auburn haired Trainer heard Ash's voice, making him turn and smile to see his fellow slave and his Pikachu, having a new respect for the duo.

"They do look happy." Pikachu commented, smiling as he added. "And Mistress Salazzle will be even happier when she sees we finished in our duties for her."

Curious, Gary asked. "You got the collars?"

"Not only did we manage to get collars, we found an engraver." Ash replied, before adding with some pride in his voice. "That way everyone will know we belong to a Pokémon as wonderful as her."

"Just being with our Mistress is more than enough to make me happy." Gary said in a loving reply.

"But if wearing a collar makes her happier, then so be it." He then added, wanting to continue in making their Mistress smile, who seemed as though she was rather enjoying herself as she and Umbreon continued in their mating.

Continuing for as long as he could, Umbreon did his best in giving pleasure to his Mistress.  
Thrusting deeply inside of her, while groaning at how tight her pussy was, the toxic lizard Pokémon moaned loudly as she wrapped her arms around the moonlight Pokémon, holding him close to her.

"Umbreon, I am close... I'm... I'm going to cum...!" Salazzle soon let out, keeping Umbreon close to her as she moaned. "Cum with me...!"

Throwing her head back, Salazzle then cried out as she had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids and triggering Umbreon's climax, where he groaned as he came alongside his Mistress, filling her with his cum, leaving both Pokémon lying on the beach, just before Salazzle felt Umbreon start to nuzzle his head against her body, showing a great amount of affection.

-End Lemon-

"Mistress... I love you... I love you so much..." Umbreon said, continuing his nuzzling, which Salazzle found sweet.  
"And I love you." Salazzle replied, smiling as she looked over, having sensed Ash and Pikachu had returned a while ago, where she looked at them and added. "Just as I love all my slaves."

"Sorry we took a while, Mistress Salazzle." Ash apologized, bowing his head, Pikachu joining in as he also bowed his head in apology, feeling they had kept Salazzle waiting, but she comorted the pair as she sat up, allowing Umbreon off of her, where she and the Dark-type walked over to them.

"There is no need to be sorry, my dear pets." The seductive lizard stated, cupping the human's chin with one hand and Pikachu's with the other.

"Mistress knows that the two of you were gone for a very good reason." She then added, her eyes catching sight of her slave's recent purchases.

"Ash and I managed to get words written on them." Pikachu started to explain, pointing to his own collar as an example.

He grinned widely and blushed, hoping that his mistress would appreciate his updated appeal.

Not sure if his Pokémon mistress could read or not, Ash was quick to explain. "Because of what it says, everyone will know that we are your property, Mistress Salazzle."

Looking upon the collar, then at Ash and Pikachu, Salazzle smiled.

"You have made your Mistress very happy." She said, giving the pair a kiss on their cheeks, filling both with pride at knowing Salazzle was pleased with them.

"You're very welcome." Ash replied, smiling back at Salazzle, before holding up a bag containing the rest of the collars.

"We weren't exactly sure which ones you would like, so we purchased what we could." Pikachu informed, watching along Ash and Gary as Salazzle took the bag in her possession and began to examine the contents.

'So many collars, so many choices, so many slaves to add.' The toxic lizard Pokémon thought to herself as her smile grew, very proud of her pets.

Rummaging through the collars a little, Salazzle then pulled out a dark purple one.

"This is my favourite colour." Salazzle said, moving the collar around Ash's neck as she placed it upon him.

"And as one of my favourites, I think you should wear it." She then added, which made Ash smile, feeling a great joy at his Mistress not only placing the collar upon him, but also her words of Ash being one of her favourites made him feel a great joy.

"Thank you, my Mistress." Ash replied, placing his hand on the collar as he told her. "I promise I will never take it off."

"I know." Salazzle said back, looking upon her raven haired slave and his Pikachu, deciding to reinforce her love over them as she blew her pheromones in their faces, making both sigh and smile distantly as the brainwashing mist filled their senses once again.

With Ash, Pikachu, Gary and Umbreon all unconditionally devoted to her, Salazzle turned her attention back to the bag.

Looking through the collars, finding several more of the same purple Ash now wore, as well as ones in a lighter shade, Salazzle gained a sly smirk as an idea came to her mind.

"Alright, listen up. I have decided that the collars you wear determine your level on how you pleasure me. Ash, Gary and Pikachu, you all get a purple collar, meaning you are the best in my harem and get to pleasure me more often than any other slaves I add to my harem." She told her lovers, taking off the blue collar Pikachu was wearing, before placing a purple collar around his neck, filling Pikachu with the same happiness Ash felt.

With Pikachu properly collared, Salazzle handed Ash another collar.

"Think you can be a dear and help your fellow slave?" She asked, continuing to smile as Ash took the collar and nodded.

"Anything for you." He replied, getting Gary's complete cooperation as the auburn haired Trainer turned, his back facing Ash and allowing the raven haired Trainer to move his hands around the front of his body, where Ash then placed the collar upon his neck and fasten it around the back, confirming Gary as another of Salazzle's favourite pets.

"The ranking will go from the deepest shade of purple until it reaches red." Salazzle explained, withdrawing a light purple collar that she placed around Umbreon's neck, saddening him a little that he didn't have the same colour or status as his Trainer.

"The lighter purple collars mean you need a little more training in order to completely satisfy me." Salazzle said, smiling gently as she knelt down and cupped Umbreon's cheeks.

"But do not worry, my dear Umbreon. I still love you." The toxic lizard Pokémon added in a sincere and caring tone, one that made the moonlight Pokémon smile.  
"And I love you, Mistress." He said back, leaning forwards and licking Salazzle's left cheek a little.

Glad to know all her slaves were all content with their current ranks, Salazzle finished in the explanation of her system as she withdrew a light red collar and said. "Lastly, those with red collars will pleasure me from time to time, but will be more focused in other ways to make me feel good, such as massages, providing me with food and entertaining me."

"Speaking of food..." Salazzle began to say, having worked up an appetite after all her mating, looking over at Ash and Gary as she asked. "You wouldn't have anything I could eat, do you?"

"Let us check." Ash replied, setting his backpack down, where he and Gary began to rummage through them.  
Eyeing the contents of their backpacks, noticing each had some varieties of food, but looking in Ash's backpack, something caught the Poison/Fire-type's eye.

"What is this?" She asked, reaching in and withdrawing an odd looking blue Pokéball.

"That's a Beast Ball." Ash replied, before explaining about it and its purpose. "They are special Pokéballs designed to capture unique Pokémon known as Ultra Beasts. I was given a few by the scientists Aether Paradise to help return them back to their dimension. And trust me when I say, it wasn't an easy accomplishment."

"Ultra Beasts?" Salazzle asked, sounding a little intrigued.

"I had heard about them just before I arrived here. And you're saying you had this kind of tech to capture them?" Gary then asked, making Ash nod and say in reply. "Those at the Aether Foundation have all kinds of amazing things. They even used the DNA of several Pokémon to create their own Pokémon to fight the Ultra Beasts, combining all kinds of powerful DNA strands to make a Pokémon they named Type: Null."

From what Ash had just said, another thought began to come across Salazzle, causing her to ask with a great interest. "And do you think they would have any of my DNA in their possession, or any ways to make my love that more stronger?"

"If anybody could, it would be the Aether Foundation." Ash said in reply, which made Salazzle smile, already gaining a devious plan in her head.

"Then that's where we are going." The toxic lizard Pokémon said, looking at her raven haired pet as she went on to say with a continued smirk. "Ash, please call upon your Charizard. I think it's time we paid the Aether Foundation a visit."

-Sometime later-

After another venture across the Alola Region, Charizard landed just outside of the Aether Foundation, the home where many injured Pokémon were taken in and treated by the caring employees of the foundation, as well as the base of operations where their the scientists looked into many forms of research, which included data upon the Ultra Beasts, various Pokémon genetic alteration and storage, but namely to help build closer bonds between people and Pokémon.

And with their help, the bond shared between Salazzle and her humans and Pokémon would only become that more stronger.

Recalling Charizard into his Pokéball, Ash and Gary, both of whom had redressed before leaving Hau'oli City, then entered the main entrance of the building, alongside Pikachu and Salazzle, all looking around to see the employees of the foundation working hard, the various Pokméon Trainers who were allowed to enter the facility, all looking with amazement upon the Pokémon that the organization had brought in.

And while it was a sight to behold, Ash, Pikachu and Gary got to work, where the Trainers then walked over to a white desk, where a woman with short black hair sat, typing at a computer, planning the scheduled tours.

Though noticing the small group, she took a moment to break from her duties at the computer and greet them.

"Welcome to Aether Paradise. How might I assist you?" The receptionist asked.

"We were hoping to get a look at the facility." Ash replied, making the receptionist smile and say in reply. "Well that should be no problem. We are preparing a tour in a couple of minutes, so if you could wait there, I could get somebody to help you."

"Actually..." Ash spoke up as he withdrew a Beast Ball from his jacket, set it upon the desk and went on to say. "We were hoping to go on a different route. I have more data on the Ultra Beasts I am sure Lusamine will find interesting."  
Now seeing that the Trainers and their Pokémon were in knowledge of the Ultra Beasts, as well as seemingly acquainted with their boss, the receptionist nodded in understanding.

But with protocall, she needed some confirmation of who they were and asked. "Of course. And can I please have your name?"

"Ash Ketchum." Ash replied, earning another nod from the receptionist as she began to type said name into the computer, waiting a moment, before a whole file about Ash was brought up, including details about him, what Ultra Beasts he had made contact with and captured, as well as a message for absolute clearance to all the areas of the foundation, regardless of restriction, signed from Lusamine herself.

"Ok. This all seems in order. Welcome back, Ash Ketchum." The receptionist said, before reaching down and handing out a silver coloured card to Ash, which had the Aether Foundation symbol upon the upper left corner, a black bar running along the bottom and a framed picture of a human figure with 'Guest' printed underneath.

"Here. Take this with you. It's a clearance card. So long as you show that to any of the Aether employees, they will not bother you or mistake you for an intruder." She explained, making Ash and the others smile to know they would not be bothered.

"Thank you." Ash said, taking the clearance card and made his way with Pikachu, Gary and Salazzle, to the elevator, where he slid the black end of his clearance card through a keypad, giving him access to every floor, to which Ash then selected B2F, causing the elevator to proceed down, down to the lab where Salazzle hoped to find some method to keep Ash and the others devoted to her.

Going into the depths of the Aether Paradise, the elevator came to a stop as it reached its destination, where Ash, Pikachu, Gary and Salazzle all looked around, seeing line after line of cubicles, knowing that within each were scientists working on various projects.  
But what they needed was to find one to help with their Mistresses' plans.

"So where do we start?" Gary asked, hoping Ash and Pikachu had a better understanding of the location than him.

But before Ash or Pikachu could reply, Pikachu's ears twitched as he picked up on the faint sound of sound moaning, causing the Electric-type to jump off Ash's shoulder and follow it.

"Over here!" Pikachu called, turning around and continuing to follow the noises, causing Ash, Gary and Salazzle to follow Pikachu, wondering what had gotten him all worked up.

Continuing to chase after Pikachu through the labyrinthian-like area, Ash, Gary and Salazzle soon knew what had gotten Pikachu's interest, hearing the faint sounds of moaning, which was coming from a cubical in the west.

Curious, Ash approached the door, where he slid his clearance card through an electronic lock beside the door, allowing him, Pikachu, Gary and Salazzle inside, where they saw two male scientists, dressed in white lab coats and had surgical masks over their faces, while their backs turned to the Trainers, for they were too focused on their current research.

Ahead of the scientists, upon a steel table was a male Ivysaur and female Whimsicott, with the Ivysaur positioned behind the Whimsicott, both Pokémon moaning in pure pleasure as they were in the midst of mating.

But what Ash, Pikachu, Gary and Salazzle noticed amongst the Pokémon in their pleasure were the unusual looking respirators that were strapped around their faces, covering their mouths and noses, but allowed the rest of their faces to be seen.

"Interesting. Just two days ago, those two hated each other, now they cannot stop mating." The first scientist commented, making his collegue nod in reply and add. "It seems our respirators have the desired effect that Miss Lusamine wanted."

Taking out a set of Pokéballs, the second scientist held both out, recalling Ivysaur and Whimsicott, leaving behind the respirators upon the table, which both men then walked over to and picked up, ready to show their work to Lusamine, only to turn and saw the entrance blocked by Ash and his friends.

Not knowing who they were, the scientist on their left wanted answers. "Who are you kids? And what are you doing here?"

About to reply, Ash stopped when Salazzle placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Allow me." She offered, before turning to the scientists, exploiting the weakness of the male sex as she blew her pheromones upon them, causing both scientists to loosen their bodies, while their eyes turned to a shade of purple as they fell under Salazzle's spell.

"Now, now, there's no need for you to ask questions, only answers." Salazzle told the scientists, before taking one of the respirators in her hands as she asked. "So what exactly is this?"

Taken in by Salazzle's pheromones, the scientist on the left felt compelled to tell Salazzle all about their research as he said. "It is a special filter mask we designed to help with attracting Pokémon. Through the mask, it pumps a mist that consists of dopamine and norepinephrine, the chemicals in the brain that make those fall in love. We were assigned with this experiment to help repopulate Pokémon in fewer numbers, such as Farfetch'd and Zorua."

Smiling in great interest, Salazzle twisted off one of the glass tubes set on the sides of the mask, letting out the chemical compound out, releasing it as a light pink coloured mist, before blowing her pheromones into the glass and screwing it within the mask, watching as her mist mixed with the chemicals in the second cylinder, continuing to fascinate her.

"Do you think you can make some extra ones, but change it so they pump out my pheromones?" She then asked, handing the scientists the respirator back.

"Of course." The scientist on the left said in a dazed tone.

"Anything for you." The second added, his tone matching the vacantness of his collegue.

"Take your time." Salazzle said, smiling as she slowly walked out of the room with a sway in her hips.

"If you need me, we will be right next door." The toxic lizard Pokémon went on to say, leading Ash, Pikachu and Gary to follow her.

-Upcoming Lemons-

Leading her pets into the next cubicle, Salazzle lay upon the steel table, stretching out her body, while resting her head up with her hand as she gazed at Ash, Pikachu and Gary with desire.

"Ash?" She called, looking upon the first of her slaves, before asking. "Think you can call out that strong and handsome looking Infernape I saw?"

"Anything for you, my Mistress." Ash replied with a smile, withdrawing his Pokéballs, namely the one containing Infernape, where the raven haired Trainer then tossed the Pokéball and announced. "Infernape, you are needed."

From his call, the Fire/Fighting-type emerged from his Pokéball, appearing before Ash.

"Allow me to help." Gary offered, withdrawing and tossing a Pokéball his own as he called. "Arcanine, come on out and join us."

From the call, Arcanine came out from his Pokéball, appearing beside Infernape, confusion falling upon both Fire Pokémon at their surroundings and why their Trainers had called them.  
"Well hello there." Salazzle greeted, licking her lips at seeing the muscular primate and the large canine Pokémon.

"I am going to have fun with you two." The toxic lizard Pokémon purred, getting Infernape and Arcanine's attention, both looking over, just as Salazzle blew her pheromones, filling the room and causing all inside to fall under her spell.

Reacting to the news feelings that clouded his mind, Arcanine pounced upon the table, on top of Salazzle as he stared down at her with lustful eyes, before he shot his head down, now following his instincts and his desires as he began to ravish Salazzle's neck, kissing and biting around her skin, which made her moan loudly, wrapping her arms around the canine Pokémon and running her claws through his fur.

"Good boy... very good...! Keep your Mistress happy..." Salazzle moaned, liking Arcanine's eagerness to pleasure her, while also wondering how Infernape would fare as she turned to look at the lovestruck primate, continuing to smile as she spoke to him.

"Come on, handsome... let me see what you can do..." She instructed, causing Infernape to obey the seductive lizard, where he then joined her and Arcanine, lying beside her and began to kiss the other side of Salazzle's neck, while placing his right hand on her breast, rubbing and massaging it.

"Oh, Infernape... Arcanine, you... you two are really starting to heat me up..." Salazzle moaned, continuing to enjoy the pleasures that the two Fire Pokémon were giving her, which only increased as Arcanine moved lower, his face meeting Salazzle's breast, where he began to lick her left breast and nipple, while Infernape remained in place, but kept a great amount of focus as he ran his tail along her slit, finding it was already getting wet from Arcanine's actions, but encouraged him to continue and slid his tail inside of Salazzle's vagina.

Feeling Infernape's tail snake its way in her pussy, Salazzle moaned in pure pleasure.

"Oh, yes...!" She cried, smiling as she thought. 'I am lucky to have such devoted menservants as part of my new harem.'

Continuing to enjoy Infernape's tail inside of her, as well as Arcanine's more beastly and dominant actions, Salazzle remained on her back, continuing to moan in bliss, before looking over at Ash, Pikachu and Gary, smiling when she noticed the bulges forming in Ash and Gary's pants, as well as seeing Pikachu's member sliding from its sheath, telling her that they too desired some relief.

"Listen up, my sexy slaves. While I continue to enjoy Infernape and Arcanine, why don't you enjoy yourselves?" Salazzle asked with a sly smirk, before saying. "Pleasure yourselves... masturbate in front of me..."

Feeling both their arousal and compelled to do as their Mistress said, Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder, jumping onto a nearby stool, where he then got comfortable as he grabbed hold of his member with both paws, rubbing along his length as he watched his Mistress continue to indulge in the pleasures she was experiencing with the two Fire-type Pokémon, while Ash and Gary each undid their pants, pulling them down, along with their underwear, revealing their hard cocks, which both took into their hands and started to pleasure themselves, all three groaning as they watched their Mistress having sex, much to her delight.

However, as much as Salazzle was enjoying the combination of her first three slaves masturbating, putting on a show for her, while her latest continued to ravish her body, the toxic lizard Pokémon was unable to contain her pleasure as she threw her head back and moaned in bliss, having her release as she came all over Infernape's tail.

From her orgasm, Salazzle remained on her back, smiling and panting, looking down to see both her newest pets had stopped pleasuring her and were now looking at her with wondering eyes.

"That was really good..." Salazzle commented, looking down and saw both Fire Pokémon were hard, which made her smile.

"But now it's my turn to make you feel good." She then said, moving both hands down, in between Infernape and Arcanine's legs, making both groan as they each felt her clawed fingers slide around their members, giving each a handjob.

Sliding both hands skillfully up and down their shafts, Infernape and Arcanine both moaned at the pleasure that filled them.

"Mistress Salazzle, you are... you are so good at this..." Infernape groaned, making Salazzle smile.

"Well I have had some practice." She replied with a hint of lust in her tone, looking over at Ash, Pikachu and Gary, smiling to see them still turned on by her, before continuing, which made Infernape and Arcanine both groan louder, while the toxic lizard Pokémon gained more dominance in her position as she moved forward, managing to get both male Pokémon on their backs as she continued her pleasurable actions, making both groan louder and louder.

But looking upon their hard members, Salazzle felt her body getting hot again, causing her to stop in her actions and climb on top of Infernape, kissing the primate deeply on the lips as she pressed her pussy close to his cock, making both moan in the other's mouth, before both parted from the kiss as Salazzle lowered her body down, impaling herself on Infernape's penis.

"Mistress...!" Infernape groaned at the feeling, placing his hands on Salazzle's sides as he began to move her up and down. "You are so tight...!"

"And you are so deep... I... I love it...!" Salazzle moaned in reply, pressing her hands upon Infernape's chest as she continued to move up and down upon his manhood, finding that with each thrust came more pleasure.

Looking upon Infernape and Salazzle continue in their mating and not wanting to just watch, Arcanine crawled around, positioning himself behind Salazzle, where he aimed his cock at her other entrance, pressing the tip of his penis close to her ass.

"Someone is eager..." Salazzle commented, looking over her shoulder and smiling at Arcanine, giving him a nod of permission to join in, causing the canine Pokémon to push forward and groan as he mounted his Mistress.

"Mistress, you... you are just as tight back here..." Arcanine groaned, placing his arms around Salazzle's waist as he pulled all but the tip of his cock out of Salazzle's ass, before pushing back in, making Salazzle moan at the forcefulness Arcanine was showing, liking the mix of Arcanine's dominance and Infernape's more softer and gentle actions filling her.

Continuing for another hour, Salazzle remained moaning in bliss and pleasure as both Fire Pokémon continued in pleasuring her pussy and her ass, smiling at their stamina, as well as Ash, Pikachu and Gary, seeing the three continued to obey her words, for all three had came several times, but were continuing to masturbate, still hard for her.

However, the pleasure between them would have to wait, for Arcanine began to groan, his dick started to twitch inside of Salazzle's ass, causing him to groan in warning. "Mistress, I cannot hold on... I can feel I am cumming...!"  
"Go ahead... go and cum... Fill my ass...!" Salazzle moaned in reply, her reply caused Arcanine to nod and increase his pace until he was unable to contain his pleasure and had his orgasm, groaning loudly as he filled his Mistresses' ass.

"Oh, Arcanine...!" Salazzle let out, his climax triggering her own as the Poison/Fire-type Pokémon then came, releasing her sexual fluids upon Infernape's cock, her folds squeezing around it from the pleasure her body was experiencing, which made Infernape groan alongside his Mistress as he too had his orgasm, releasing his semen into her pussy and leaving all three Pokémon satisfied.

-End Lemons-

As the afterglow of their climaxes began to fade, Arcanine pulled his member out of Salazzle, rolling over so he was lying on his back, allowing Salazzle to pull herself off of Infernape's penis and lay between the two, smiling at both of them for the pleasure they had given her.

"And how were they?" Pikachu spoke up, curious if his Mistress was still in the mood.

"Both were wonderful..." Salazzle panted, catching her breath, before looking over at Ash and asking. "Ash, my dear? Think you can help me out?"

"Of course, my Mistress." Ash replied with a smile, pulling up his pants, before he then asked in a suggestive tone. "How may I service you?"

"Hand me that bag of collars you have. I want to personally induct the latest members of my harem." Salazzle replied with a smile.

Though Ash was a little disappointed that Salazzle wasn't referring to them, both naked and in the throws of passion, he was still happy to obey.

Reaching into his backpack, Ash got the bag containing the collars, which he handed to Salazzle, who looked upon them, deciding which ones she would bestow upon her Fire-type slaves.

Looking through the colours, descending from rank; dark purple, violet, amethyst, heliotrope, mauve and, lastly, to cerise, Salazzle smiled as she made her decisions, withdrawing a set of violet collars, believing Infernape and Arcanine to be closer to her in terms of pleasuring her, but not as much as Ash, Pikachu or Gary.

With Infernape and Arcanine now collared, symbols of their part within Salazzle's harem, Ash and Gary called back their Pokémon, when they noticed the seductive look in her eyes.

"Now how should I 'reward' you three for all you have done?" Salazzle purred, walking up to Ash, pressing her body close to him, which made her continue to smile, feeling Ash's member pressing through the fabric of his pants and against her body, telling he was still in the mood.

But before Salazzle could go any further, the sound of the door opening interrupted them, causing all to look over and saw Salazzle's entranced scientists enter.

"We apologize for disturbing you, but the modified respirators are finished." The first informed, making Salazzle smile.

Curious, the Poison/Fire-Type asked. "And how many have you made?"  
"Just a few for now. But for you, we can always make more." The second scientist replied, sounding completely devoted toward the toxic lizard Pokémon, which Gary took on behalf of his Mistress, packing them in his backpack.  
"I'll be sure to keep you to that." Salazzle replied, believing that if her harem was going as successfully as it had been, then more males would be soon to follow.

-Sometime later-

After leaving the Aether Paradise, Ash, Pikachu, Gary and Salazzle returned to Akala Island, to Heahea City, where they made their way to the Hano Grand Resort to stay for the night.

Having just arrived, the four entered the room Gary had purchased for them, which consisted of two beds, a TV, bathroom and a beautiful ocean view, which Salazzle found breathtaking, namely as it was almost 6PM, causing the sun to sparkle upon the ocean, just about to set.

But looking over at her pets, she saw Ash, Pikachu and Gary shaking their heads, while confused expressions fell upon their faces, the reason of which Salazzle wanted to test if the respirators would be a success and had refrained from using her pheromones upon her pets.

"What's... what's going on...?" Ash asked, finding it hard to think clearly, which made Salazzle believe it was the perfect chance to test her reparators.

Walking over to Gary, the auburn haired Trainer was in a confused daze as the toxic lizard Pokémon ran her hands around his shoulders, slipping off his backpack, which she then started to go through.

Rubbing his head, trying to think clearly, Ash asked. "Who are you... and what... what are you doing...?"

However, Salazzle didn't answer his question.

Instead she pressed the respirator to his face, holding it over Ash's face with her left hand, while using her right to adjust the straps from behind, keeping it latched onto the young Trainer's face, before placing one upon Gary's face, covering his mouth and nose, before finishing up as she placed a smaller mask over Pikachu.

"Now just relax and go to sleep. Let my intoxicating musk fill you." She soothed, looking to see the mist within the respirators pumping into their mouths and noses, automatically keeping them filled.

Walking over to the bed on her right, Salazzle lay on her back, smiling as she watched Ash and Gary, unable to resist her through their clouded minds as they joined her, as did Pikachu, who curled up at the end of the bed, quickly falling asleep.

And giving it a moment, Salazzle could tell Ash and Gary were sound asleep, causing her to pull both boys in her embrace and let them rest on her chest, leaving the seductive lizard Pokémon wondering if the modified masks would indeed keep them in her loving control, to keep them seeing her as their Mistress or if she needed to continue to find way to reinforce her hold over their minds.


	5. New Experiences

As the sunlight began to wash over the Alola Region, starting another day, Salazzle let out a small yawn as she began to awaken, smiling at how comfortable she felt, before opening her eyes and gazed upon the sleeping forms of her pets, with Ash and Gary, who were still resting on her chest, while Pikachu remained curled by her feet and all three still had the respirators strapped around their faces.

But as much as Salazzle enjoyed the sight of her three lovers, how peaceful they looked, as well as how she was enjoying them sleeping around her, Salazzle knew she had to wake them up and see if her 'little experiment' did the trick.

Gently running her clawed fingers through their hair, Salazzle, reached behind the back of Ash and Gary's heads, unstrapping the respirators, freeing their faces, where she then moved her head down, running her fingers down to Ash and Gary's chins, lifting their heads up and engaged the pair in a deep and longing three-way kiss, moaning at the feel of their lips around hers', while finding herself a little turned on to see her pets kissing each other.

And Salazzle continued to moan when she felt both Ash and Gary then return the kiss, giving it the same passion she was sharing with them, causing her to soon part from their lips and smile, looking to see both boys awake, looking at her with loving and devoted expressions, through their deep purple coloured eyes.

"Good morning, my beautiful Mistress." Ash then said in a tone filled with love, kissing Salazzle around her neck, where he added with caring and consideration. "I hope you slept well."

"Knowing I would wake up with my loving and handsome men, I slept perfectly." Salazzle replied as she continued to smile, not only at seeing that the respirators had worked, with Ash and Gary still under her mind control, but she also smiled as she felt Gary and Pikachu show their affection, with the auburn haired Trainer kissing around the other side of her neck, while Pikachu had woken up not too long ago, but was eager to show his love toward his Mistress as moved himself upward, moving his face to her crotch, which he began to lick.

"I could really get used to waking up this way..." Salazzle moaned, enjoying the feelings of pleasure of Ash and Gary kissing around the sides of her neck, as well as Pikachu continuing to run his tongue at her womanhood.

Though her time with humans, namely her time of pleasure with them, got her somewhat curious.

"Pikachu, keep licking me..." Salazzle instructed, smiling as she looked upon her Pikachu slave, who looked at her with devotion for a moment, before moving his face back down, his tongue moving inside of her folds, while Salazzle turned her attention to her other pets.

"Ash, Gary, can you please stop for a second?" The toxic lizard Pokémon then asked, causing both to immediately obey, stopping in their actions and gazed upon their Mistress with devoted and curious eyes.

"What is it?" Gary asked, wondering what Salazzle was thinking.

"Can you two kiss me again?" She asked, which made Ash and Gary smile and nod at the simple request, before moving their heads forward and pressing their lips close to Salazzle's elongated jaw, where both felt their Mistress place a hand on the back of their heads as she continued to kiss them.

But curious, Salazzle, keeping her hold over both Ash and Gary, lead them closer in, guiding their heads toward each other, where they felt their faces close to one another, before catching them off guard as she turned their heads, making them kiss not only her, but each other.

Parting from the kiss, Salazzle smiled to see her pets kiss, causing her to ask. "So how did that feel?"  
"Good, but also a little weird." Gary replied, looking at Ash as he removed his lips from Ash's, which caused the raven haired Trainer to nod in agreement.

"Well I really liked it." Salazzle said, running her clawed fingers along Ash and Gary's chests as she asked with an enticing voice. "And you like making me happy, don't you?"  
"Of course we do." Gary replied, causing Ash to smile and nod in agreement, just as Pikachu stopped licking at Salazzle's folds and added his own agreement with the boys.  
"Then can you two kiss again, but this time, just focus on the pleasant feelings, and knowing how you are abiding by your Mistresses' desires." Salazzle instructed with a cute smile on her face, one that Ash and Gary found irresistible, causing both face one another, looking at each other with smiles of their own as they then leaned in and engaged in a kiss, starting off small at first, before Ash and Gary got bolder and continued to make out, the glance of their Mistress watching them encouraged the pair to continue, slowly forgetting they were kissing each other as men and found actual enjoyment in their kiss.

"Very good. I'm pleased to see my pets getting along." Salazzle commented, her smile turning sly as another idea came to her, where she then told Ash and Gary. "And for your obedience, I'm going to make sure you both feel really good."

As Ash and Gary remained locked in their kiss, having their eyes closed at first to imagine kissing their Mistress, as well as how happy she would be with their continued love and loyalty, now closed as they embraced the feeling, both moaned in the other boy's mouth as they felt Salazzle's hands move down their bodies, to their members, where the toxic lizard Pokémon slid their pants off and began to slide her hands up and down their cocks, giving Ash and Gary a handjob.

"How are you two feeling?" She asked, continuing her actions as per her plan.

"Really good..." Ash groaned as he parted from Gary's lips.

"I agree with Ash... Mistress, you are wonderful..." Gary added in agreement.  
"That's good to hear." Salazzle replied, smiling as Ash and Gary continued to make out, while Pikachu continued to lick and pleasure her pussy, allowing Salazzle to continue with her ideas.

While she continued to slide her hand up and down Gary's member, the Poison/Fire-type stopped her actions on Ash, which confused him a little, wondering if he had displeased his beloved Mistress in someway.

But before Ash could speak, he felt something slide around his hand.

"Stroke my tail." Salazzle ordered, which caused Ash to momentarily look down, seeing Salazzle's tail in his hold, puzzling him as to why she wanted him to rub it, but Ash obeyed.

"Very good, my dear Ash." Salazzle said with an encouraging tone, leaning forward and licking his cheek.  
"But keep your focus on Gary. Keep making each other feel as good as you make me." The toxic lizard Pokémon then ordered, getting muffled moans, sounding as if the boys were complying with her, and was shown as both parted from their lips, breaking for air, before going in and kissing once again.

With Ash and Gary locked in another kiss, one more heated than the previous ones, Salazzle began her plan.

Carefully holding Gary's cock, Salazzle moved it over toward her tail and Ash's hand, smiling slyly as she slid her tail out of Ash's hold and pulled Gary's penis into Ash's hand, feeling a sense of self indulgence at her swift and skillful actions, as well as her plan.

"Oh, yes..." Salazzle moaned, enjoying herself, before asking. "How are you feeling now, my pets?"

"Really good..." Gary groaned as he parted from Ash's lips, greatly enjoying the pleasure he was feeling in his dick, where he then noticed that Salazzle no longer had her hands on him, causing both him and Ash to blush at the realization Salazzle had tricked them into Ash being the one to give the brunette a handjob.

Both boys blushed deeply at the position they had been placed in, to which Ash was about to take his hand off of Gary's dick, only for Salazzle to intervene, grabbing Ash's hand and keeping it gripped firmly around Gary's penis.

"I thought you said that this feels good." Salazzle pointed out, moving her hand up and down, causing Ash's hand to do the same.

"It does feel good..." Gary admitted, only to then say. "But that's because I thought you were doing it..."  
Sensing their doubt, Salazzle asked in reply. "Does it really matter who was doing it? You said that you enjoyed it, so why not just embrace the feeling?"

"Or don't you love me as much as I thought? Maybe I should change the rank of your collars since you don't seem as loyal and devoted to me since we first met." She then went on to say, playing on the weakness of their mislead pheromone induced love.

Reacting to Salazzle's words, Ash and Gary were filled with concern.

"We still love you." Ash said, causing Gary to nod, looking at Salazzle with worried eyes.

"I don't know..." Salazzle replied as she stared at the pair.

"Now Pikachu, I can tell he would do anything I tell him." She said with a more pleased voice, picking up the Electric-type, holding him close to her body and asked. "Isn't that right?"

"Of course, my Mistress. You command and I obey." Pikachu replied in a submissive tone, smiling at Salazzle, which increased as the toxic lizard Pokémon ran her tongue along his left cheek, the affection Pikachu returned as he left tiny kisses on her cheek.

"How can we prove that we are still devoted to you?" Gary asked, too lost in his altered feelings to think clearly anymore.

Taking a moment, pretending to think about it, Salazzle then gave her answer.

"Finish what I started." The Poison/Fire-type said, shifting back so she was lying at the end of the bed, allowing her and Pikachu to get a better view of Ash and Gary.

Hesitant at what Salazzle was implying, Gary asked. "You mean...?"

Salazzle just smiled and nodded.

"Start by taking off your clothing, then see where that leads." The toxic lizard Pokémon then said, lying on her side as she started to run her claws along her wet slit, pleasuring herself, while keeping Pikachu by her side, who watched on, partly curious to see how his Trainer and the brunette would respond to the desires of their Mistress.

Obeying the words of Salazzle, Ash and Gary looked at one another and nodded, unsure what to expect from each other, but were convinced it would be worth it for the Pokémon who had stolen their hearts.

Taking off their jackets and shirts, leaving both bare chested, the pair then moved in, claiming each other's lips in another kiss, finding that with each kiss, the less uncomfortable they felt, to the point Gary actually pushed his tongue into Ash's mouth, surprising him, but also surprising Ash to find he didn't reject it.

Locked in their kiss, both knew knew kissing wasn't enough to convince Salazzle that they still longed for her, causing Gary to show more dominance as he placed his hands on Ash's shoulders, pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of the raven haired Trainer, breaking from Ash's lips, to his neck, kissing around it, which made Ash moan at the sensation.

"Gary, that... that actually feels kinda good..." Ash had to confess, finding that the brunette kissing his body wasn't as bad as he anticipated, which made Gary smile, certain that Ash's expressed enjoyment would help win over their Mistress.

"Not a bad start..." Salazzle spoke up, continuing to slowly finger herself as she added. "But I know you two can do better. Take off the rest of your clothing and show me your devotion toward each other and to me."

"Anything you say, oh beautiful Mistress." Ash replied, smiling warmly at Salazzle, before he and Gary slipped off their pants and their underwear, both blushing from being naked and the positions they were in, continuing to blush as they looked upon the other, feeling that with the last of their clothing gone, their members were sliding and rubbing against one another.

"Now this is what I wanted to see." Salazzle spoke up, causing Ash and Gary to look upon their Mistress and saw her with a great smile on her face.

"You two are starting to make me all hot. Now pleasure each other the way I have done and I will see to it that you both are rewarded." The toxic lizard Pokémon then said with a seductive and enticing tone, one that made Ash and Gary groan a little as their dicks twitched and rubbed at the erotic thoughts that Salazzle had in mind, before the pair focused on each other again and continued in their own erotic actions.

Showing some dominance himself, Ash grabbed Gary's legs and rolled them around, positioning Gary so he was on his back and Ash was on top, where the raven haired Trainer then gave the same pleasure he had given his Mistress, as well as Gary had given him as Ash began to kiss around the brunette's chest, slowly kissing down Gary's body until he had reached the brunette's erect member.

Looking at it, Ash felt some hesitance as to what Salazzle expected of him, to take Gary's cock in his mouth and give the brunette a blowjob.

"Just relax." Salazzle spoke up, causing Ash to look upon the toxic lizard Pokémon and saw her looking at him with a caring smile.

"Remember who you are doing this for, and try to focus on what makes you and Gary feel good." The Poison/Fire-type then said encouragingly, which caused Ash to nod in reply as he followed the words of Salazzle, turned his focus back down to Gary's member and lowered his head, taking the brunette's tip into his mouth, which caused Gary to groan at the feeling, while Ash remained in place, finding that he wasn't disgusted from having Gary's dick in his mouth, before moving his head downward, taking several inches, which caused gary to groan at the wet feeling around his manhood.

"Ash, you... you are pretty good at this..." Gary commented, continuing to groan as Ash sucked him off.

"I did feel some reluctance, but this isn't as bad as I thought it would be..." The brunette then admitted, continuing to focus on the pleasure Ash was giving him, while Salazzle continued to watch as her pets got more involved and closer to each other in their sexual actions.

"Now that is very sexy, very hot." Salazzle commented with a smile, fondling her breast and rubbing her vagina as she continued to pleasure herself at the sight of Ash and Gary in the midst of their pleasure.

"Keep going." She then ordered, continuing to pleasure herself, getting more and more turned on at the erotic sight before her.

Doing as per the words of their Mistress, as well as allowing themselves to focus on the pleasure, Ash continued in his actions, moving his head along Gary's length, finding himself getting more into it, while also pleased to know that Salazzle was enjoying the effort that he and Gary were putting in to make her happy.

Continuing for another ten minutes, Ash kept up in his blowjob, applying the same skills Salazzle had used to pleasure him, causing the raven haired Trainer to move his right hand down to Gary's balls, where he rubbed around them gently, the actions made Gary groan louder and grasp Ash's head, forcing him to take all of his cock in his mouth.

Though like the pleasure of their Mistress, Ash's actions were having a similar effect.

"Can't hold it... Gonna cum...!" Gary groaned, thrusting his hips in rhythm with Ash's head, biting his lower lip as he felt each thrust would bring him closer to orgasm.

"Then cum. Cum for me, my pet." Salazzle said with a continued smile, watching on as her words took effect, causing Gary to groan loudly as he came and having his release into Ash's mouth.

Finished in his climax, Gary removed his hands from Ash's head, looking up as he watched Ash take his mouth off of his manhood, where he guessed Ash would spit out the cum, but both stopped as Salazzle stepped in.

"Swallow it." She ordered, placing her index finger on Ash's lips.

"I have enjoyed the taste of both of you, now I want you to learn to enjoy it." The toxic lizard Pokémon then said, smiling as she moved her fingers away from Ash's mouth and saw him obey her, swallowing Gary's load with no thought or hesitation.

"Now was that so bad?" Salazzle asked as she cupped Ash's cheek, causing him to shake his head and smile back at her.

"No, Mistress Salazzle." Ash replied with a submissive voice, before moaning as Salazzle moved forward and claimed her raven haired slave in a deep kiss, one Ash eagerly returned, feeling her tongue enter his mouth, where Salazzle could still taste some of Gary's essence within.

Parting from the kiss, Salazzle looked at Ash and Gary with longing eyes, greatly desiring them, smiling as she crawled up to Ash and took a spot on his chest, which made the raven haired Trainer groan a little, feeling Salazzle's pussy just brushing against his member.

"I promised I would 'reward' you both after your show of loyalty, so enjoy me." Salazzle said, moving herself down, causing Ash to groan at the feeling of his member sliding inside of Salazzle's folds, just before she turned her head to look at Gary with enticing and seductive eyes, lifting up her tail and looking at her buttocks.

"Come now Gary. I am waiting." She then said with a seductive purr, teasing as she asked. "Or do you want Ash to have all the fun?"  
Smiling back at Salazzle with his own desire, Gary got into position, moving behind Salazzle, where he placed his hands upon her sides, making her moan as she felt the brunette's cock press closely to her ass cheeks, just before the Poison/Fire-type let out a loud moan of great pleasure as she felt Gary thrust forward, plunging his manhood into her entrance.

"Oh, yes... yes...!" Salazzle moaned, feeling both her holes being filled and greatly enjoying the pleasures Ash and Gary were giving to her, sliding her body up and down Ash's length, while feeling Gary's cock push deeply in her ass, where the toxic liard Pokémon then moaned in great pleasure. "Both of you are wonderful...!"

"As are you, Mistress..." Ash replied in a heartfelt tone, keeping his focus as he continued to move his hips up and down, causing his manhood to move deeply inside of the toxic lizard Pokémon, filling both with pleasure.

"Mistress... you are so tight back here... Feels really great..." Gary then groaned as he continued to ravish Salazzle's ass, finding he too also enjoying the pleasure he was sharing alongside Ash as both continued in their actions, filling the Poison/Fire-type with great amounts of pleasure, which the two Trainers added to, with Ash keeping his hands firmly on Salazzle's legs as he moved his head up and kissed his Mistress deeply, while Gary kissed around the sides and the back of her neck.

Continuing in their pleasure, Salazzle continued to smile, feeling closer to Ash and Gary, both physically and mentally, namely as the two continued to not only kiss her, but moved their heads around Salazzle and in position for a three-way kiss.

Though as much as Salazzle was enjoying the pleasure she was experiencing, after another hour of Ash and Gary's actions, she could feel she was close to her climax.

But from Ash and Gary's movements increasing and their groans growing louder, Salazzle could tell that they too would come.

And after another few minutes of great pleasure, Salazzle reached her peak, moaning ecstasy as she had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids, triggering Ash's climax as he groaned out and came, filling Salazzle's womb with his seed, just before Gary shortly followed and had his release in Salazzle's ass, leaving the toxic lizard Pokémon with a satisfied smile from the pleasure she shared with two of her pets at one time.

Finished in their pleasures, and giving their Mistress some room, Salazzle lay on her back, smiling.

"Now that was wonderful." She commented, continuing to smile as Ash and Gary lay on her sides, continuing to look at her with love and worship.

"And don't think I forgot about you." The Poison/Fire-type then said, smiling at Pikachu, who smiled back, curled up Salazzle's chest and began nuzzling his head against her breasts.

"I am so glad we did this." Salazzle then said, smiling slyly as she then thought. 'Though I wonder what other forms of pleasure we could indulge in.'


	6. Renewed Infatuation

Looking at the clock upon the nightstand beside the bed, Salazzle saw it was past ten in the morning, which caused a new thought to come to her.

"Gary?" She asked, running her claws softly along his chest as she added. "I know humans and Pokémon have different customs as to acquiring shelter, and was just curious as to how long this area belongs to us until we are forced to relocate."

"Not to worry, my darling." Gary assured, before getting up from the bed, where he walked over to his backpack, noticing he saw Salazzle checking him out and not caring that Ash and Pikachu were also looking upon his naked form, before the brunette withdrew a silver coloured card and told Salazzle in a devoted tone. "My grandfather is paying for all my expenses here with this special card. All I have to do is give this to the frontdesk, they take what money is needed from the card and we can stay here with you as long as you like. We could even get an upgraded suite."

From Gary's words, Salazzle smiled.

"I have so much to learn from you humans. You have so many things to teach me." She commented, before a sly smile appeared on Salazzle's face as she added in an enticing and suggestive tone. "And I am sure there are many things I can teach you all."

Curious, Ash asked. "What did you have in mind?"

"One thing that comes to mind is how you can get great pleasure while I am mating with your fellow slaves." Salazzle replied, gently picking Pikachu up and lay him on the bed beside Ash, before rising to her feet, picking up one of the respirators from off the floor and handed it to Gary, where the toxic lizard Pokémon then instructed. "Be a sweetheart and call out that playful Umbreon of yours'."

"Anything you say." Gary replied submissively as he reached back into his backpack and withdrew Umbreon's Pokéball.

"Umbreon, I choose you!" Gary called, tossing the Pokéball, causing the Dark Eeveelution to appear in the room before his Trainer, which made him snarl at the unwanted company.

"You!" Umbreon snapped at Salazzle.

"With the time I had back in my Pokéball, I was able to get rid of those false feelings you planted in me, and I know you did the same thing to brainwash my Trainer. I demand you release him from your spell." The moonlight Pokémon then demanded, keeping on his toes as he waited for Salazzle to let forth another breath of her mind controlling pheromones, which he planned to counter with Reflect to produce a temporary shield, before striking back, hoping if he knocked Salazzle out, it would undo the brainwashing upon Gary, Ash and Pikachu.

But Salazzle showed no agreement to Umbreon's demands and instead crossed her arms and said in reply. "Brainwashing? Love? As far as I can see both are the same. What seems to be the problem here? I am getting some very loyal, and very sexy males to serve me, and in exchange, I give them wonderous amounts of pleasure."

"That's not a relationship, that is sick, twisted and disgusting. You are just using them for your selfish purposes. You don't really love them." Umbreon said back.

"You are wrong." Salazzle replied, wrapping her arms around Gary from behind, resting her head on his shoulder as she told Umbreon. "I choose these three because I do have feelings for them, just as I have feelings for you. I know you find it hard to believe, but I really care about Gary, Ash, Pikachu and you. It might have been only a few days, but I find myself so happy to have these wonderful men in my life, and nobody is taking that away from me."

Remaining reluctant in trusting Salazzle, Umbreon said back. "You can try and sweet talk your way out of this, but I'm not falling for your tricks."

His words made Salazzle sigh.  
"I had a feeling you wouldn't understand my feelings." The Poison/Fire-type said, leaning closely to Gary and instructed. "Gary, help Umbreon see the error in his thinking."

"Yes, my Mistress." Gary replied, catching Umbreon off guard as the brunette leapt forward, tackling his Pokémon and forcing him to the floor, where he kept a firm hold under Umbreon's jaw as he lined up the filtered mask to the moonlight Pokémon's face.

"Umbreon, stop struggling..." Gary groaned, trying to place the mask over Umbreon's face. "Can't you see this is what is best for everyone?"

"No..." Umbreon groaned, continuing to resist, shaking his head around, refusing to allow the item anywhere near his head, knowing that whatever was inside the tubes, it would most likely turn him back into another of Salazzle's dazed love slaves.

But as hard as Umbreon tried, he was unable to shake Gary off of him and found himself face to face with the respirator, which Gary then pressed against Umbreon's mouth and nose, forcing the Dark-type to take in the enhanced pheromones.

"Don't resist. Just relax and breathe in deeply." Gary soothed, keeping the mask pressed against Umbreon's face, while Salazzle watched with a superior smirk, looking to see Umbreon slowly setting down and ceasing his struggling as the pheromones once again filled his system.

-Upcoming Lemons-

With Umbreon now lying in place, Salazzle approached the moonlight Pokémon, to which Gary moved away to give his Mistress and his Pokémon some room.

"And how do you feel now?" Salazzle asked, smiling as Umbreon looked at her, only his expression had lost all hostility, while his eyes were a distant shade of purple, showing he was back under Salazzle's pheromone induced mind control.

"I feel much better." Umbreon replied, looking at Salazzle with a vacant smile, before asking. "Can you forgive me for not accepting your love?"  
"Of course I can." Salazzle told Umbreon, just as she placed her claws on the Dark-type's cheeks and kissed him deeply, which Umbreon found himself unable to resist but to kiss Salazzle back.

Breaking from the kiss, Salazzle looked upon Umbreon with a smile, setting up for the next part of her plan.

"But to make sure you truly care about me, as I care about you,do exactly as I tell you. Start by getting on the bed." The toxic lizard Pokémon instructed, pointing to the second bed in the room.

Umbreon nodded in reply, doing as per the command of his Mistress, where he walked over to the bed and jumped up, standing on it, turning to look at Salazzle with a curiousness as to what she desired of him.

Looking to see Umbreon on one bed, while Ash and Pikachu lay together on the adjacent, Salazzle smiled, feeling her arousal returning.

"Now to teach you four about how you can get pleasure while I tend to my other mates." Salazzle said, turning to Ash, then to Umbreon as she instructed. "Ash, Umbreon, please get on your hands and knees, while keeping your butts elevated."

Doing as Salazzle had said, Ash and Umbreon got into their positions, Ash a little unsure of what the Poison/Fire-type had in mind, while Umbreon had an idea.

But in his mislead mindset, Umbreon would do anything to make up for resisting Salazzle's love.

With Ash and Umbreon in position, Salazzle continued.

"Gary, Pikachu, please get behind your partner." She followed up in her instructions, causing Pikachu to move behind Ash, taking a spot in between his Trainer's legs, while Gary got on the bed with Umbreon, the brunette moving into a similar position as Pikachu, where all four then realized what their Mistress had in mind.

"Pikachu, Gary, place your hands on your partner's sides, line up your members with their assholes, then push forward." Salazzle ordered, looking to see the hesitation upon her slave's faces, which caused her to say in a more soothing and gentle tone of voice. "It'll be ok, just try to relax. It might hurt at first, but remember this is not only for you to open up and feel new pleasures, but also for me."

Convinced by Salazzle's words, Pikachu took a firmer hold of Ash's ass with his paws, lining up his erect member at Ash's entrance, which made both moan a little at the feeling, before Pikachu pushed forward, his manhood going deep inside of Ash, causing him to let out a loud cry at the sudden intrusion and the feel of having Pikachu inside of him, just before similar cries escaped from Umbreon as Gary mounted his Pokémon, his member sliding deep inside of the Dark Eeveelution's entrance.

Looking on as Pikachu and Gary pushed their cocks inside of Ash and Umbreon, seeing the discomforting expressions on Ash and Umbreon, the toxic lizard Pokémon walked over and sat beside Ash, where she gently rubbed his back.

"I know you aren't used to this kind of pleasure, and from the looks of you, I can tell that it hurts..." Salazzle began to say, moving downward and kissing Ash, distracting him a little at having Pikachu's cock still buried in his ass.

"But try to relax and soon it will feel really good." Salazzle promised, continuing to sound considerate for her lovers, moving over to Umbreon, where she gave him a reassuring and distracting kiss.

From Salazzle's caring tone and her words, Ash and Umbreon braced themselves, doing their best to focus on what pleasure they felt at having Pikachu and Gary inside of them, just as the Electric-type and the brunette began to move their hips back and forth, slowly at first, before picking up in their rhythm, groaning at the tightness of Ash and Umbreon's entrances.

Seeing Ash, Pikachu, Gary and Umbreon start to get into their actions, Salazzle took a seat, watching on as her pets continued to have sex.

Though curious, Salazzle asked. "And how do you all feel?"

"Good..." Pikachu got out with a slight grunt in his answer, continuing to ravish Ash's ass, which made the Trainer groan in reply. "So good... So deep...!"

"Very good... Keep at that pace before going faster..." Salazzle then instructed with a smile as she began to finger her pussy, once again masturbating at seeing her pets pleasuring each other, watching as Pikachu and Gary continued thrusting their members in and out of Ash and Umbreon's asses.

Doing as Salazzle commanded, Pikachu and Gary continued in their actions, groaning as they pushed their members harder and deeper, filling Ash and Umbreon with further pleasure.

However, Umbreon's groaning was muffled when Gary moved his head down, claiming his Pokémon's lips in a sudden, though deep and longing kiss, one Umbreon accepted and returned as Gary continued mating with him.

Continuing for another ten or so minutes, Pikachu and Gary continued to ravish Ash and Umbreon, Pikachu groaning at the tightness at Ash's hole as he continued to slide his member in and out of it, though the four could feel that they were all close to orgasm.

Looking at the pair, continuing to pleasure her pussy, Salazzle asked. "Pikachu, Gary, are you going to cum?"

Pikachu just groaned and nodded in reply, while Gary managed to give an answer.

"Yes... so close... so close...!" The brunette let out, which made the toxic lizard Pokémon smile slyly, as the final part of her plan to make her pets closer with one another was almost complete.

"Then cum, but when you do, you'll focus and release all the negative feelings you have. You will feel only love for each other and will love each other just as much as you love me." The Poison/Fire-type then instructed, earning nods from Ash, Pikachu, Gary and Umbreon, the four stopping in their pleasure for a moment to nod and submit themselves to their Mistress, before Pikachu and Gary groaned loudly as both had their climaxes, releasing their seed into Ash and Umbreon's asses, causing Ash and Umbreon to groan loudly just moments later as they had their orgasms, both releasing their cum from their members, which stained the sheets beneath them, not that any of them cared, for they were all too caught up in their misguided love and their pleasure.

Finished in their climaxes, Ash collapsed on his stomach, moaning a little as he could still feel Pikachu inside of him, his Pokémon remaining in position as he rested on Ash's ass, while Gary pulled out of Umbreon, grabbed the Dark Eeveelution and lay him on his chest, before bringing Umbreon closer to him and kissed the moonlight Pokémon on his lips, the actions surprised Umbreon at first before kissing his Trainer back.

And after recovering some energy from their shared pleasure, Pikachu pulled out of Ash, where the raven haired Trainer then wrapped his arms around Pikachu, holding his Pokémon close to him, where the pair also engaged in a sudden kiss, feeling their bond had grown stronger than before.

Watching from her seat, Salazzle smiled at seeing the Trainers and their Pokémon not only kiss, but her smile remained to see Ash and the others start to get into the pleasure she had introduced.

"You all continue to impress me." Salazzle said, sounding most proud of her pets, as well as herself, thinking back to how it was only a few days ago she was in the Wela Volcano Park, having meaningless sex with mere Salandit, who would just mount her, nothing special, but now she was in a beautiful room and had mated with two sexy humans and several of their Pokémon, opening her up to new experiences and pleasures she never imagined beforehand.

But being with her new lovers had greatly increased Salazzle's sexual appetite.

And she desired more.

"Pikachu, Umbreon, come to me. I want you, both of you." She said with a seductive purr.

"Right away, Mistress." Pikachu replied, feeling his member hardening at the sight of Salazzle's body getting all hot again, before he and Umbreon began to approach the toxic lizard Pokémon.

Watching from the bed, Ash and Gary then stood up, baring their naked bodies to their Mistress.

"And what about us?" Ash asked, eager to please Salazzle in anyway she desired.

"I'm sure you two worked up quite an appetite after your experiences, so Ash, think you can be a good boy and fetch us all a nice breakfast?" Salazzle asked, causing Ash to smile and nod.

"No problem." He replied, heading over to his clothing and began to redress.  
"And Gary." Salazzle spoke up, getting the brunette's attention.

"You said something about being able to get an upgrade in our quarters?" The Poison/Fire-type asked.  
"Indeed I did." Gary replied, already thinking where Salazzle was leading and asked. "Do you want me to get you a bigger room?"  
"That would be wonderful." Salazzle replied with a pleased smile, sounding most grateful, before watching as Gary got his clothing and also redressed.

After putting on the last of their clothing, save their underwear, knowing it was no longer needed, Ash and Gary left the room, following their assigned tasks and leaving Salazzle alone with her Pokémon (lovers/ mates/ slaves), where Salazzle lowered her right hand and used her claws to spread out her lower lips.

"Come and get me." She said seductively, smiling as Pikachu acted on his desires and pounced, jumping into Salazzle's lap and showed his dominance as he grabbed her thighs and pushed his cock into her waiting folds.

"Oh, Pikachu..." Salazzle moaned, enjoying the feel of Pikachu's member sliding in and out of her.

But looking over, Salazzle saw Umbreon looking at her with his own desire and longing eyes, causing Salazzle to smile.

"Don't be shy. Come and join us." Salazzle said, moving her arms around Pikachu as she parted his cheeks open, allowing Umbreon to see Pikachu's entrance.

"You know what kinds of pleasures can be expected from being intimate with Gary, so go right ahead." The toxic lizard Pokémon offered in an enticing tone, one Umbreon was unable to resist, causing him to stand on his hind legs, pressing his paws on the back of the chair for support as he got into position, which made Pikachu moan and groan a little as he felt Umbreon's member pressing against his cheeks.

However, know Pikachu was a little uncomfortable, Salazzle gently ran her claws along Pikachu's cheek, looking at him with a caring smile.

"Try not to overthink it, just embrace the pleasure." The Poison/Fire-type instructed soothingly, moving forward as she kissed Pikachu, distracting him with her kiss and her body, allowing Umbreon to press on, pushing his body forward as his member entered Pikachu's ass.

"Oh, Pikachu... it feels so wonderful to have you inside me again..." Salazzle moaned, smiling as she asked with some curiosity. "But how does it feel to have a penis inside of you...?"

"Different to what I have felt with you..." Pikachu replied, before confessing. "But focusing on the pleasure of it... it's not... not so bad..."

"I am very glad to hear that, my dear." Salazzle said, smiling at Pikachu, which just made his heart melt, lost in Salazzle's brainwashing and believing he was truly in love with her, feelings reflected by Umbreon.

"Pikachu is right..." The Dark-type spoke up, focusing on both Salazzle and Pikachu, thrusting deeper inside of the Electric-type as he added. "Being with you and with Pikachu... feels good... It feels really good..."

"That makes me very happy to hear..." Salazzle replied through her own pleasure filled moans, enjoying Pikachu ravishing her pussy, while also loving the sight of Pikachu and Umbreon embracing the other during their mating, with both Pokémon groaning in pleasure.

Remaining seated, Salazzle continued to moan in great joy, wrapping her legs around Umbreon, pushing him closer to Pikachu, which made the moonlight Pokémon thrust in and out of Pikachu's rear at a quicker and harder pace, one matched by the yellow mouse as he continued to satisfy his Mistress, filling her pussy with all his length.

But after several more thrusts, Pikachu and Umbreon felt they were unable to hold back their pleasure, where Umbreon groaned loudly, making Pikachu cry out for his Mistress as he felt Umbreon reach his limit and cum in his ass, triggering his release as he came inside of Salazzle, filling her with his seed.

"Oh, yes...!" Salazzle hissed, digging her claws into the seat as she had her orgasm, leaving her relaxing in the seat, with Pikachu pulling out of her and resting against her chest, while Umbreon remained in place, but moved his head closer and lay it on Salazzle's shoulder, nuzzling it with a continued affection and love.

"That was wonderful..." Salazzle said, continuing to smile at how her lovers were continuing to open her up to all new forms of love and pleasure.

"I take it that the preparations are taken care of?" She then asked, noticing Ash and Gary enter the room.

"Yes, oh beautiful Mistress." Gary replied in a heartfelt tone, just before Ash added. "We have been upgraded to the hanohano suite, where a five star breakfast should be waiting for us."

Looking forward to some breakfast and to see their new accommodations, Salazzle said with a smirk. "Then let's go."

-Several minutes later: End Lemons-

Salazzle smiled as she took in the scenery of her new quarters.  
Taking in the sight of the room, she saw it was fairly larger than the previous room and much more elegant, with the room decorated with beautiful paintings of the Alola islands, a balcony that overlooked the beach, as well as a private bathroom.

And though their new suite had only one bed, it was king sized, allowing her, Ash, Gary, Pikachu and Umbreon to all sleep in.

But Salazzle had more plans for the bed than just sleep.

However, her thoughts focused on one thing, the dining cart beside the bed and all of its delicious looking contents, which included a stack of Oran Berry pancakes, a bowl of Rindo salad, three bowls of Hoenn ramen and two cups of Vanillite parfait, where the toxic lizard Pokémon then got on the bed and lay beside the dining cart, taking the bowl of Rindo salad and began to feast, enjoying the taste of the mixed vegetables and berries within the bowl, while feeling her energy returning, putting her in more than the mood for breakfast.

"Delicious." Salazzle said, continuing to enjoy the expertly crafted meal, before looking upon Ash, Pikachu, Gary and Umbreon with a smile as she asked. "I don't think I could eat this all by myself, would you care to join me?"  
"Besides, you do need your energy for what the day holds for you." She added in an enticing tone.

"Thank you, Mistress." Pikachu said happily as he climbed onto the bed, taking a seat beside the Poison/Fire-type, grabbed one of the pancakes and began to feast upon it, just before Ash, Gary and Umbreon joined, with the Trainers each helping themselves to a Vanillite parfait, while Gary placed a bowl of Hoenn ramen before Umbreon, who smiled, thanking his Trainer for the food, before he dug in, enjoying the noodles and the flavours of the Hoenn Region delacy.

Enjoying the company of her pets around her, Salazzle continued to smile, feeling a combination of happiness and dominance, before looking at the dining cart once again.

"Iit would be a shame to waste all this delicious food." She pointed out, before asking in an enticing tone. "Ash, do you think you can call upon that handsome Infernape you had? And my sweet Gary, can you get Arcanine to join us?"

Looking at one another, Ash and Gary smiled and nodded.  
"I think we can do one better." Gary said, before he and Ash got up from the bed, approached their backpacks and each withdrew a set of Pokéballs.

"Alright guys, come out!" Ash then called, tossing the Pokéballs, causing Salazzle to smile, licking her lips to see not only Ash's Infernape, but also another strong looking Pokémon that caught her eyes, Torracat.

"Arcanine! Houndoom! I choose you two!" Gary followed up, he too tossing his Pokéballs and causing the familiar form of his Arcanine to appear, as well as the dark canine Pokémon, which Salazzle found herself quite attracted to.

As all four Fire Pokémon were called by their respective Trainers, confusion filled them, wondering what Ash and Gary desired of them, before Infernape and Arcanine saw Salazzle, smirking at them from the bed, causing both to crouch down into more defensive poses.

"You!" Infernape snapped at seeing the toxic lizard Pokémon, feelings Arcanine shared, which confused Torracat and Houndoom.

"Mind telling us why a Salazzle has you two so worked up?" Torracat asked, unware to the situation he and the other Pokémon were now in.

"I'm not completely sure, but from what I can remember, that toxic harpie used some kind of mist on us to make us fall in love with her." Arcanine replied, unable to remember all he had done while under Salazzle's influence, but knew she had taken advantage of him while he was misguided by the pheromones that filled his being.

"But now that is has worn off, I can see her as the snake she is." Infernape added.

"How dare you talk about Mistress Salazzle like that!" Pikachu said back, angered that his so called friends would insult the Pokémon he loved, feeling Umbreon shared as he snarled a little.

But able to defend herself, Salazzle brought her left hand up, keeping Pikachu and Umbreon in line.

"Easy there. There's no need for anyone to lose their temper." Salazzle said in a calming voice, which settled Pikachu and Umbreon, making her smile.

"And first off, I am a lizard, not a snake. Second, you just need a reminder of my love." She then said, before her smile turned sly as she asked. "Ash, Gary, if you two would be so kind?"

"Anything for you, Mistress." The Trainers replied, both withdrawing the pheromone filled masks from their backpacks, before leaping at their respective Pokémon, Ash managing to pin Infernape on his back, sitting on Infernape's chest and using his legs to keep the primate Pokémon from fighting back, while Gary tackled Arcanine down, forcing Arcanine on his side, keeping his arms and legs wrapped around the Legendary canine's struggling form.

Seeing Ash and Gary holding Infernape and Arcanine down, trying to press a set of strange looking gas masks to their faces, Torracat and Houndoom were about to question what was happening, but stopped as a strange scent filled their senses, causing their eyes to dull and glaze over, turning and looking at the smiling form of Salazzle, where both found her quite beautiful.

"Well hello there." Salazzle said, smiling to see her pheromones had captivated Torracat and Houndoom, before looking past the latest to fall under her charms and saw Ash and Gary had managed to get the respirators upon Infernape and Arcananine's faces, forcing them to breathe in the pheromones and altering their minds once again.

And with nine males now in love and completely devoted to her, Salazzle thought. 'If I want to keep my beloveds, I am going to need a few more masks.'

"Ash." Salazzle called, getting the raven haired Trainer's attention.  
"Please come with me." The toxic lizard Pokémon commanded, smiling as she then said. "We need to pay the Aether Paradise another visit."  
"Understood, my Mistress." Ash replied with a warm smile as he withdrew a Pokéball from his backpack, a Pokéball that contained a certain flame Pokémon and approached Salazzle, where he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close to him as the pair began to leave the room.

"I almost forgot." Salazzle said, looking over at the smitten forms of Torracat and Houndoom.

"You two, come with us." She ordered, smiling with a slyness as she told the duo. "I need you both to accept and embrace my complete love."

"Yes, Mistress." Houndoom replied, lowering his head in respect, followed by Torracat, not too sure what Salazzle meant exactly, but for a Pokémon they loved as much as her, they would do anything.

Looking over at Gary, Pikachu, Umbreon, Infernape and Arcanine, Salazzle asked with a sly smile. "We should be gone for about an hour. Think you can wait that long without me?"

"It will be hard, but I'm sure we can endure." Gary replied, earning a warm smile and nod from Pikachu, agreeing with the brunette, making Salazzle smile back, just before leaving the room, alongside Ash, Torracat and Houndoom.

-Several minutes later-

Leaving the Hano Grand Resort, Ash, Salazzle, Torracat and Houndoom headed south, making their way to the Hano Beach, passing the people who were relaxing and taking in the sun's rays until they had found a more secluded area, Ash held out his Pokéball as he prepared to call upon his Pokémon.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash called, tossing the Pokéball, where the Fire/Flying-type emerged from the Pokéball, letting out a mighty roar, angered as he remembered the Salazzle manipulating him, but found he was unable to stop her, for Torracat and Houndoom pounced forward, tackling Charizard onto his back.

"I see you remember me." Salazzle said with a smirk as she circled around Charizard's pinned form, where she brought her right hand to her face and blew a mist of pheromones into Charizard's face, causing the blaze Pokémon's eyes to turn to a light purple shade.

"How could I ever forget you?" Charizard asked back, smiling warmly at Salazzle as he fell back under her control once again.

"That's sweet of you to say, but I have a little errand I need to do." Salazzle replied, smiling slyly as she then asked. "Think you can help me?"  
"Of course, my beautiful Mistress. I'd do anything for you." Charizard replied in a submissive tone, allowing the other Fire-types off of him, where Charizard then got into position, allowing the four upon his back, before taking off, heading back to the Aether Paradise.  
-Sometime later-

Returning back to the Aether Paradise, using his clearance card, Ash successfully made his way back into the lower levels, back to the lab sections, where he, Salazzle, Torracat and Houndoom made their way past the cubicles conducting their own forms of research until they arrived at the one Salazzle desired, where Ash slid his clearance card through the electronic lock beside the door, allowing him, Salazzle and the Fire-types inside, where Salazzle smiled as she saw the two male scientists she had used her 'charms' on, continuing to work on the respirators.

However, this time, the duo were alerted by the sudden presence, with the scientist on the right questioning. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Seems you two have forgotten about me." Salazzle said, which sounded like her saying her name and sections of it to the scientists.

"But let's see if this helps you remember." The toxic lizard Pokémon went on with a slyness in her voice, bringing her right hand to her lips, where she blew out a kiss, releasing a purple heart shaped mist that came into contact with the scientists and infatuated the duo.

Seeing that behind their masks, their eyes had dulled and changed to a familiar purple, Salazzle asked. "Remember me now?"

Hearing Salazzle's voice but now understanding her, the scientists nodded in reply, with the left then saying. "Of course. You are that beautiful Pokémon from yesterday. It is wonderful to see you again."  
"I know, and it's sweet of you to say that, but I didn't just come back to chat. I was hoping you could help me a little. You see, I need a few more of those special masks made, and I immediately thought of you." Salazzle replied in an enticing tone, looking over at Ash, who nodded and withdrew one of the mind altering masks.

"Think you can make me a few more?" She then asked, the question nether found they could refuse or ignore.  
"Consider it done." The scientist on the right said, before he informed. "Of course it will take a while, so make yourself comfortable in the next room."

"Take all the time you need." Salazzle replied, looking at Ash, Torracat and Houndoom with an enticing smile, where she then headed off to the next cubicle alongside her lovers, looking forward to the pleasure she knew Ash could give her, as well as see what Torracat and Houndoom could do to satisfy her.

-Upcoming Lemons-

Entering the cubicle adjacent, Salazzle smiled to see it was still empty, allowing her time to mate with her male lovers, to experience the great pleasures Ash could give her, as well as see Torracat and Houndoom in action, while testing their loyalties and just how far they would go for her.

Setting the mood, Salazzle sensually ran her claws along her body, letting out a soft moan as her body began to react to her touch, causing her breasts, nipples and her pussy to display themselves, which caused Ash's member to harden, pressing against the fabric of his pants, while Torracat and Houndoom felt their cocks slide out from their sheaths.

"Like what you boys see?" Salazzle asked in a sultry voice, noticing the Fire-type Pokémon's erections, causing both to nod in response to Salazzle's voice.

"Well maybe I can make you two feel really good." The toxic lizard Pokémon purred, lowering herself so she was sitting on her knees and slid her hands under Torracat and Houndoom's bodies, going under their bellies and reaching for their members, which she began to stroke slowly.

"Of course there are a few things I expect of you if you really want me." She added, which just made Torracat and Houndoom groan and nod, finding themselves unable to do anything otherwise.

Smiling at the two submitting to her, Salazzle decided to test them.

"Very well." Salazzle began to say, already having an idea in mind. "While I work on making you two feel good, I want you to make each other feel just as good."

"And how do we do that?" Houndoom asked, wanting to please Salazzle, but was a little unsure how to achieve such a task.

"Use your imaginations." Salazzle replied, smirking as she moved her hand past Torracat's crotch, to his tail, where she took a firm hold of it and began to run it along Houndoom's balls, earning a groan from the dark canine, before the Poison/Fire-type returned to stroking Torracat's manhood, looking with a smile to see both Pokémon not only return the pleasure to her, each moving their mouths over her breasts, licking and sucking upon Salazzle's nipples, but saw the pair were also teasing the other with their tail, running it along the other's balls and around their asses, trying to show their dedication towards the Pokémon they were brainwashed to love, as well as show neither would back down.

"Oh, yes... yes... You two are just wonderful...!" Salazzle moaned, enjoying the pleasures of Torracat and Houndoom, feeling the pair continue to lash at her chest, getting a little rough as their canines scraped along her areolas, not that she minded.

But wanting to continue to see how far the duo would go for her, Salazzle turned her attention to Ash, calling out his name and getting his undivided attention.

"Come and get out of those stuffy clothes and join us." She said with a little authoritativeness in her tone, causing Ash to nod in reply as he relieved himself of his clothing, standing naked, save his collar, and erect for the toxic lizard Pokémon, who licked her lips.

"Now, my dear Ash. I can sense you have a strong bond with your Pokémon." Salazzle said, focusing past her pleasure and toward her raven haired pet, where she then told him. "That is why I want you to share it. Show me your bond with Torracat."  
Nodding in reply, Ash positioned himself behind his Pokémon, confusing and surprising Torracat a fair amount at feeling his Trainer's hands on his sides, before the blazing feline let out a loud cry as he felt Ash's member push into his asshole, feeling some discomfort at the intrusion, which was eased as Ash stayed in place, leaving his cock buried in Torracat's entrance, before Ash gently moved his left hand to Torracat's cheek, bringing his head around and kissed the Fire-type.

"I know it doesn't feel as good as being with Mistress Salazzle, but just try to relax and I know this will not only start to feel good, but it will also strengthen our bond." Ash told Torracat, who nodded in reply, trusting his Trainer's words as he licked Ash's cheek, turning back to Salazzle and trying to relax, taking a moment to get used to having Ash inside of him.

Seeing Ash begin to mate with Torracat, the blazing feline starting to moan and mewl loudly, starting to sound as though he was actually enjoying the pleasure he was experiencing with his Trainer, Salazzle decided to spend some time with Houndoom.

"Come on, big boy. Let's see what you can do." Salazzle said with a sly smile, eager to see how Houndoom would react, and was not disappointed, for the Dark/Fire-type suddenly pounced forward, pushing Salazzle on her back, nuzzling and pushing his head fairly roughly in the left side of Salazzle's neck, telling her to turn around, which just made her smirk.

"Somebody's eager." Salazzle commented as she played along and rolled around, lying on her stomach, before a loud moan escaped her lips, feeling Houndoom suddenly mount her, roughly pushing his cock into her wet folds.

"Oh, wow..." Salazzle moaned, still a little surprised by Houndoom's dominance. "I didn't know you had something like that in you..."  
"When it comes to my species, we would do what we can to prove ourselves to a mate..." Houndoom groaned in reply, continuing to ravish Salazzle's pussy, while lowering his head to her neck, where he started to bite around it, which made Salazzle continue to moan.

From Houndoom showing a great amount of dominance, Salazzle thought. 'This is a surprise.'

'But I'm not complaining.' She added with a moan, feeling Houndoom push his member deeper inside of her, making the toxic lizard Pokémon long for more.

"Torracat." She then called, looking over her shoulder and smiled to see Ash and Torracat had gotten past the uncomfortable part and were in the midst of pleasure, with the raven haired trainer moving his body back and forth, his member sliding in and out of Torracat's ass, which made the blazing feline moan, mewl and even purr from the pleasure he was actually feeling, returning it and showing Ash his affection toward his Trainer, moving his tail between Ash's legs, where he slowly ran his tail along and around Ash's balls.

"Seems as though you two have gotten closer in your bond." Salazzle then said with a small slyness in her voice, feeling from Houndoom ravishing her and seeing Ash and Torracat mating, it was really turning her on.  
"Yes, Mistress..." Ash groaned in agreement, smiling at Torracat as he added. "I feel closer to Torracat than I have before, both physically and mentally..."  
Torracat just smiled and nodded to Ash's words, agreeing as he too felt similar toward his Trainer.

"It's good to see and hear how well you all are getting along..." Salazzle replied, continuing to enjoy Houndoom inside of her, continuing to enjoy Houndoom mating with her for another half hour, though she could hear Houndoom starting to growl, feeling his movements turning frantic, telling the Poison/Fire-type that Houndoom was close to his limit.

And after several more thrusts, Houndoom let out a beastly cry as he came, releasing inside of Salazzle, making her smile at the pleasure she had received.  
But having yet to cum herself, Salazzle desired more.

About to move, Salazzle felt Houndoom begin to nuzzle his head against her neck, showing his affection and more submissive side.

"How do you feel, my Mistress?" Houndoom asked, causing Salazzle to look at the dark canine and say in reply. "I feel really good, very lucky to have you in my life."  
"But I would feel even better if Ash and Torracat joined me." She added in an enticing tone, one that caused Houndoom to nod in understanding as he pulled his member out of his Mistress, giving her some room, where he took a seat on the slab and watched as Ash and Torracat ceased in their actions and joined the toxic lizard Pokémon.

Looking at Salazzle with desire, but having more control of themselves than Houndoom, Ash and Torracat looked at their Mistress with curious expression, before Ash asked. "So how should we do this?"

"I have an idea." Salazzle replied, smiling as she lay on her back, spread her legs out and instructed. "Torracat, place your penis inside of me and show me how your Training with Ash can be used to please me. Ash, lie on my chest and allow me to 'reward' you for all you have done for me."  
"Anything you say, Mistress." Ash said in reply, speaking for him and for Torracat, where the pair got into position, with the blazing feline resting his paws on Salazzle's legs, aiming the tip of his manhood at her pussy, rubbing it along her slit, while Ash gently sat on Salazzle's chest, unsure what she had in store for him, but the pheromones controlling his mind made the raven haired boy decide not to ask questions and just allow Salazzle to do with him as she desired.

With the pair in position, Salazzle looked behind, over to Torracat and nodded, eagerly awaiting to feel his feline dick inside of her pussy, and she was not disappointed.

Pushing his hips forward, Salazzle moaned in great pleasure as she felt Torracat inside of her, causing the Fire-type to groan at the tightness of Salazzle's pussy, before moving his body back and forward as he began to mate with her, pushing and pulling all but the tip of his member in and out of her, which made Salazzle throw her head back and moan in great joy.

"Yes... oh, Torracat... You are amazing...!" Salazzle moaned, smiling as she commented. "I can tell that Ash did a very good job as your Trainer..."

"Thank you, Mistress..." Torracat groaned in reply, looking past her and at Ash, where he added. "You are right... Ash is a great Trainer, but an even greater partner..."

From Torracat's reply, Salazzle smiled and nodded, before concentrating as best she could upon her raven haired slave.

"So, my darling, are you ready for your 'reward'?" She asked in an enticing tone, her voice a sultry purr that made Ash's cock twitch with obvious need and desire.

"That's a very big yes." Salazzle then said, her continued dirty talk keeping Ash aroused, before Salazzle moved her right hand out, taking hold of Ash's member and began to pump it, causing Ash to groan a little as his Mistress began to give him a handjob.

"Mistress... Mistress, you are so good..." Ash groaned, continuing to enjoy the feel of Salazzle's claws moving around his dick, where he added. "I love it... I love you... I love you so much...!"

"And I love you." Salazzle replied, stopping in her actions with Ash so she could show her feelings toward the boy, where she moved her head up and claimed his lips in a loving kiss, one Ash happily returned.

Kissing Ash, Salazzle moaned a little in his mouth, feeling two things, the first was Torracat continuing to fill her pussy with cock, thrusting at a vigorous pace, as if trying to make sure he could satisfy the Poison/Fire-type, the second thing Salazzle felt was Ash's member pressing and rubbing against her chest, which gave Salazzle an idea as she then parted from the kiss with Ash and wrapped her breasts around Ash's dick, the actions made Ash throw his head back and groan greatly at the sensations that filled him.

'This is interesting. I wonder if humans have figured they can use their bodies for such pleasure.' Salazzle wondered as she moved her breasts around Ash's cock, letting out her tongue and ran it along the tip whenever it came into view with her face, continuing to cause Ash to groan at the pleasures he was experiencing from his Mistress, where he remained in place, as did Torracat, both getting great pleasure from the toxic lizard Pokémon.

But from the pleasure the pair shared beforehand, after another fifteen minutes, Ash and Torracat could feel their climaxes coming.

"Mistress, I... I cannot hold it... I'm gonna cum...!" Ash groaned in warning, while Torracat moaned in agreement, feeling he too was almost at his limit.

"Then cum... cum for me...!" Salazzle suddenly moaned as she arched her back a little and had her orgasm, cumming all over Torracat's manhood, sending the blazing feline Pokémon over the edge as he came, having his release inside of Salazzle's pussy, while Ash came, filling Salazzle's mouth with his seed, which the toxic lizard Pokémon greedily swallowed.

-End Lemons-

Finished in their pleasure, Salazzle remained on her back, a satisfied smile on her face as she looked on at Ash, Torracat and Houndoom.  
"You three were just wonderful." She commented, just before looking at Ash and told him. "Ash, get your backpack and let me see the collars. It is time for Torracat and Houndoom to officially be part of my harem."

With her command, Ash nodded in reply as he got his backpack, while the two Fire-types were filled with a warmth at knowing that they had indeed satisfied Salazzle, and were about to get symbols to show it.

Placing his backpack beside Salazzle, the toxic lizard Pokémon sat up, unzipped the bag and began to rummage through the contents until she came across the collars she best believed were perfect for her latest pets, where she withdrew a set of mid purple coloured collars that she personally placed around the Pokémon's necks, symbols to show that while she wouldn't mate with them as much as Ash, Pikachu or Gary, they were a close second.

And too caught up in their love, none of the males minded as the door to the lab then slid open, where the scientists Salazzle had charmed beforehand then stepped in, the later male arriving carrying a duffle bag that hung around his right shoulder.

"Your respirators, as requested." He said in a warm and friendly tone, making Salazzle smile.

"Thank you so much. I am sure I am going to have plenty of fun with these." Salazzle replied, placing the bag around her shoulder as she prepared to head back home, looking forward to returning to Pikachu and the others, most interested in seeing how they spent their time without her and to see what other forms of pleasure she could learn from her pets.


	7. Ending by Embracing a new Life

Returning to the outskirts of Hano Beach, Salazzle smiled the whole way back, not only as she sat behind Ash, embracing her raven haired lover, enjoying the feel of his bare chest upon her claws, but also at Charizard's continued devotion toward her.  
Though Charizard was nearly twice the size of her, he was still no match for the chemicals that filled the respirators, placing him under Salazzle's influence and leaving him in a dazed and devoted state like those Salazzle had enchanted beforehand.

After landing, Ash slid down Charizard's side and turned, holding his arms out as he looked at Salazzle with a smile, who smiled back as she too slid down and was caught by the Trainer, who held her in a bridal style, filling Salazzle with a continued warmth at both the closeness of being with Ash and the position she was in.

"Thank you, Ash." She said, giving the raven haired boy a quick though loving kiss, before facing Charizard.

"And thank you, too, my big and handsome Charizard." Salazzle added, moving her head forward and kissing Charizard's cheek, making the Fire/Flying-type's cheeks flush at his Mistresses' kiss.

But looking at Charizard, Salazzle's smile changed from appreciative to more seductive.

-Upcoming Lemon-

"Ash?" Salazzle asked, cupping the Trainer's cheek as she then followed up. "Do you think you could go back without me? I was hoping to spend a some 'private time' with Charizard."

"Of course, my Mistress." Ash replied, setting Salazzle down, grabbed his backpack and smiled.

"Have fun." He said, turning around and heading back to the Hano grand Resort to check on Pikachu and the others, leaving Salazzle smiling herself, before facing Charizard and looking at him with longing eyes.

"With a stud like you, I'm sure we'll have lots of fun." Salazzle commented, giving Charizard no time to reply, for the Poison/Fire-type showed her dominance again as she grabbed hold of the sides of Charizard's head, forcing him in a deep and heated kiss, one that surprised the flame Pokémon a little, before relaxing and kissing Salazzle back, enjoying the feel of her tongue brushing around in his mouth, pushing around his tongue, making the flame Pokémon desire more.

Sensing Charizard's eagerness, Salazzle remained in her kiss with the Fire/Flying-type Pokémon, before catching him off guard as Salazzle wrapped her tail around his left leg and pulled forward, pressing her hands against Charizard's chest and caused Charizard to fall on his back, where Salazzle crossed her arms and smirked to see the flame Pokémon's large erection.

"It seems as though somebody's eager." She commented as the Poison/Fire-type then walked up to Charizard and began to stroke his length. "If you wanted me that badly, you should have told me."

"Mistress... I want you... I want you so badly..." Charizard groaned, feeling his desire continue to increase, which Salazzle decided to act upon as she moved her head down, over Charizard's member and started to suck him off, filling the flame Pokémon with great pleasure as Salazzle started to give him a blowjob.

"Mistress...!" Charizard practically growled, digging his claws in the sand at the pleasure he was feeling, which continued to increased as Salazzle moved her head lower, taking as much of Charizard's length in her mouth as she could without gagging, while being a little creative and used her tail to stroke the remaining inches that didn't fill her mouth.

From Salazzle's actions, Charizard continued to groan, greatly enjoying the pleasure that the toxic lizard Pokémon was giving to him, loving the feel of both her mouth and her tail working their way on his cock.

But not just wanting to lie around and take her for granted, Charizard pulled himself up into a sitting position, where he placed his claws upon Salazzle's head, gently sliding her off his member, where she looked at him with a curiousness.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, interested to what exactly was on the flame Pokémon's mind.

"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to start our relationship with you knowing that I do care about you." Charizard replied, part of him remembering that during his time as Charmeleon and the few weeks he was a Charizard, he was selfish, rude and ill tempered toward Ash, something he didn't want to ever redo with any close to him, namely Salazzle.

"Please allow me to make you feel just as good." The Fire/Flying-type offered, moving his claws down Salazzle's body, around her hips as he then picked her up and set her in his lap, earning a fair amount of moans from the toxic lizard Pokémon as she could both feel and see Charizard's manhood just running along her lower lips, just begging for permission to be inside of her.

From feeling Charizard's length against her pussy, Salazzle moaned, feeling her desires for Charizard increasing as well, where she looked at him with nothing but desire.

"Take me." She moaned, closing the gap between them as she kissed Charizard deeply, causing him to act on his urges and the words of his Mistress as he moved his hips up and pushed the toxic lizard Pokémon down, causing Salazzle to part from Charizard's lips and moan loudly at the feel of the flame Pokémon finally inside of her.

"Yes, oh, yes... Oh, Charizard, you are so good...!" Salazzle moaned in pure pleasure, assisting Charizard a little as she placed her claws on Charizard's chest and began to move up and down his member, impaling herself, while Charizard groaned at the tightness of Salazzle's pussy, loving every second of pleasure he spent with her.

"Don't sell yourself short, my Mistress..." Charizard groaned in reply, continuing to thrust his hips up and down. "You are amazing... you are perfection...!"

From Charizard's words, Salazzle's cheeks turned a light red, her face flushed from the compliment, as well as the pleasure she continued to feel as Charizard continued mating with her, even increasing the pleasure as he lowered his head and ran his tongue along her breasts, applying a little pressure as he licked her nipples, the actions of which Salazzle enjoyed greatly.

Continuing for another hour, Salazzle kept moaning and moaning, her whole being filled with pleasure as she continued to move her body up and down, greatly enjoying having Charizard inside of her, causing the flame Pokémon to let out various grunts and groans as he continued to slide Salazzle up and down his length.

However, despite the pleasure both were experiencing, both knew that their climaxes were coming soon.

"Mistress, I cannot... I cannot..." Charizard began to warn, only to be silenced as Salazzle placed a clawed finger to Charizard's lips, looking at him with a smile,

"Cum..." Salazzle replied, moaning loudly. "Cum for me...!"

Pushing herself down as hard as she could, her body reacting to Charizard's, both were unable to contain their pleasure as both Pokémon cried loudly as they came, with Charizard practically roaring as he released his cum into Salazzle's folds, while Salazzle arched her head and cried out as her pussy released its love juices all over Charizard's member and his thighs, leaving both Fire Pokémon lying in the beach, smiling in bliss.

With their climaxes over, the pair remained together, where they looked upon the other with caring eyes.

"I love you." Charizard then said, kissing Salazzle's forehead, which flattered her, before she went up a step and claimed Charizard's lips in a deep kiss.

"And I love you, just as I love Ash and my other mates." Salazzle replied, before she broke from Charizard's embrace, stood up and then said. "But speaking of Ash, I think it's time we headed back to check on him, Pikachu and the others."

Charizard just smiled and nodded, agreeing with the words of his Mistress, continuing to lie on his side as he took in her beauty, watching as the toxic lizard Pokémon took a few steps, before bending down, allowing Charizard to check out Salazzle's ass and pussy once again.

"It seems Ash planned ahead." Salazzle commented, sounding pleased with her raven haired pet, before turning around and showing Charizard what she meant, showing that she was now holding his Pokéball.

"You have one smart Trainer, and I have one smart lover." She then said, knowing Charizard would be too big to fit into the resort, and even if he got inside, his size would continue to prove a problem, but thanks to Ash, neither would have any troubles heading back to their domain.

"Charizard, return." The Poison/Fire-type ordered, watching as the red light of Charizard's Pokéball appeared and circled around the flame Pokémon, who was then drawn back into the Pokéball, which Salazzle held up and smiled.

'That was easy. I think I could've made a good Trainer.' Salazzle thought with a small snicker, keeping the Pokéball close to her as she headed back from the beach and back into the resort, making her way into the elevator and to the floor that held the room that she now considered her new home.

And after opening the door, finding they had left it unlocked for her, Salazzle couldn't help but smile at the sight before her as she gazed upon all her lovers, all sound asleep, with Arcanine, Torracat, Houndoom and Umbreon all curled up on the end of the bed, Ash, Gary and Infernape lying on the covers, while Pikachu was resting on Ash's bare chest.

'Looks like they found a way to keep entertained during my absence.' Salazzle thought with a slyness as she began to imagine the various forms of sex her pets had engaged in while she was off with Ash, in the middle of her own business and pleasure.

But seeing the content smiles on her pet's faces, as well as a little tired herself, Salazzle decided to let her lovers continue to sleep as she joined them, setting down Charizard's Pokéball on the nightstand, before she got on the bed, taking a spot close to Ash, where she lay her head on his chest and smiled, knowing if they had never met, then she would never had been open to such wonderful experiences and such wonderful lovers.

-Several days later-

Salazzle smiled as she made her way back from the beach, taking sometime to herself and enjoy a little sunbathing, before returning to the Grand Hano Resort, back to the hotel room that she now called home.

Not only smiling at another beautiful day, but also what was upstairs and waiting for her.

Entering the resort, Salazzle smiled as one of the employees, a tanned skinned woman with long black hair, who was wearing a light blue dress and had a flower wreath around her head then approached her.

"Good day to you again." She said with a respectful bow and cheerful smile, knowing that Salazzle was a welcomed guest and not just a wild Pokémon who had tried to sneak in for a quick snack, thanks to a discussion with their Trainers, who had expressed their obvious care for the toxic lizard Pokémon, which all the members of the resort came to respect.

"Is there anything I can do before you return to your quarters." She then asked, continuing to show her kindness, which made Salazzle smile and shake her head, for she had other things that she wanted to get to.

"Alright then. Have a good day." The raven haired woman called, continuing to smile, while Salazzle turned around, where her smile turned sly as she thought. 'I'm sure I will.'

After leaving the reception area, Salazzle boarded the elevator, taking her to the highest floor, where she made her way to her room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Salazzle heard Gary call, causing Salazzle to play along and say in reply. "Your beautiful Mistress is here, just waiting for you."

With that said, the door was opened by Infernape, who bowed his head as he made room for Salazzle to enter the room, where her smile not only remained, but increased at the sight before her, which consisted of Ash, who was lying on the bed, his arms tied to the bedposts and was now wearing a black latex suit that covered his body, save his crotch, exposing his erect member, while on top of him was Gary, wearing a similar outfit and teasing Ash as he ran his right hand up and down the raven haired boy's exposed cock, the sight a real turn on for Salazzle, who felt her pussy getting hot.

"Welcome back, Mistress." Gary then said, smiling as he got off of Ash and told the Poison/Fire-type. "Just getting Ash in the mood for you."  
"Thank you, my pet." Salazzle replied, getting into character herself as she withdrew a purple eye mask and a matching set of latex gloves from the draw, giving her the appearance of a dominatrix, which made Ash and Gary even harder.

Joining her pets on the bed as Salazzle started off by running her claws along their members, she remembered how her taste in sex changed over the last few days, opening her up to all new forms of sex, including role playing, costumes and bondage.

And feeling herself ready for pleasure, Salazzle prepared for another moment of passionate and wild mating with her pets, looking forward to how they would please her, as well as each other.


End file.
